Life on the Lookout
by ForgottenFables
Summary: After Cell had taken his father away from him Gohan suffers another lose when the deadly heart disease was transmitted from his dad to his mom during their last night together, killing her and the unborn child. Gohan goes to live with Piccolo on the lookout, but is extremely depressed until a trip to the future to kill some androids gives him something to live for.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

><p>Pain... the pain of an entire world. Billions of live still in chaos, even after the end of the monster that threatened them. Cell was dead, but the fear he instilled in the hearts of the people of earth still lingered.<p>

"AHHH..." Dende shouted with the pain of all the sorrowful prayers of the world. The young Namekian collapsed onto his knees. The hand that was not around his staff went the his forehead between his antennas trying to stabilize himself. He could hardly see his own green hand through the tears of pain in his eyes. Even moment another plea came from one of the inhabitance of earth, the planet that he had recently became 'god' of.

"Cell..." Dende murmured as if cursing. The monster Cell, was the root of all this pain. He himself had killed over a hundred thousand lives. But that was not the worst of it. He publicly declared a day for the end of the world, a day he would destroy all life on the planet. Many people had decided that since the world was ending anyways, it didn't mater what they did and were committing horrible crimes. More people had died from this kind of violence that Cell had ever killed; numbering in the millions. Because of that the entire world was still in chaos in these hours after his defeat at the hands of Gohan.

'Gohan...' Dende thought as another wave of pain hit him.

"Dende." Mr. Popo said coming up to the fledgling god. The attendant leaned over his new boss with a worried look on his face. The black Genie bit his lower lip and brought out some tea. "Here, this will help you sort it all out."

Dende took the cup but his hands were still shaking. The pain of the people of earth was so great. "Quiet." He begged the people of the world. But they didn't listen, they probably thought the same of him. "Don't they understand... I know they are suffering lose, but so am I." He said as he took sips of the tea. The sharp stings of pain became a more constant throb. Not better, but more manageable. "Thank you, Mr. Popo." He said handing the Genie back the cup.

He straightened and walked out of the Lookouts building and over towards the edge to look out over the world that he guarded. The beautiful view from thousands of feet above the earths surface was wasted though, it was not a time when beauty could be enjoyed. "Gohan." Now that he had a little bit of concentration to spare his mind reached out to check on his friend.

He found him the same place he was before. Lying in the medical ward at Capsule Corp. He was not moving, not that he was unconscious or even still injured, but his mind and body had gone numb from grief. Son Gohan, who had become the Earth's greatest hero and strongest fight by defeating Cell a mere hour ago, could not find comfort in it. Because when it became obvious to the monster that he could not defeat the ascended Saiyan boy, he tried to blow himself up to take the planet with him.

To stop this Son Goku, Gohan's father, sacrifaced his life, transmuting both himself and Cell away from the planet.

A wave of pain shot through Dende's mind as a small village was wiped out in a horrible attack by mad drunks. Dende's knees began to give way again and he swayed on the spot. But instead of falling he felt a hand grab him under his arm and pull him to his feet. Looking up Dende found Piccolo standing over him. "Stay strong, there is still work that needs to be done." Piccolo said calmly. There was no mercy in the eyes of the older Namekian as he looked down on Dende, but the younger one was still comforted by his presents.

"I know." Dende said straightening up. "How goes the search for the dragon balls?"

"We have four of the seven already. We should be ready to summon the dragon by night fall." Piccolo said calmly.

Dende nodded trying to regain his self control. He did not want to show weakness in front of Piccolo. But his eyes gave away his pain. Piccolo placed a hand on Dende's shoulder and the voices seemed to slow. Dende looked up at Piccolo with wide eyes.

"I'll hold back some of it for you for now, but you are the new guardian of earth, someday you will have to stand on your own." Piccolo said, he voice and eyes still lacked warmth, but Dende was grateful for his mentor, his brother, and his predecessor.

"Thank you." Dende said his voice showing how tired he really was. "I wander if this is how Guru felt as Namek was meeting its end?" He said shivering.

"No." Piccolo said simply before elaborating. "Our people only numbered in the hundreds and understood the trials that befall them." Piccolo said shaking his head. "This is worse... much much worse. And... I don't know when it will get better."

"Even after we use the Dragon Balls to bring back those people who were killed by Cell and the Androids, what about the innocent people that were killed because of the panicking that will continue!? What about all the people that are still being killed!? What about Goku?" Dende said only whispering the last one.

"I know Dende... I know." Piccolo said his voice starting to lose its emotionless mask. "But we will do what we can. And someday... hopefully everything will be at peace again."

"Will it?" Dende asked. "Even after everyone finds out that Cell is dead. Will that give them piece of mind? What about when they realize that there are several beings on this planet that have the ability to destroy the entire world? I can't see them taking that well."

Piccolo closed his eyes and was quiet for a moment. "I don't know."

Dende's pain turned to anger. "I think you do! You saw the way Mr. Satan reacted to the fights! He was going insane just from watching them! The only reason his students weren't doing the same was because that guy had convinced them that it was all just one big!... trick." Dende whispered the last word. "And they believed in him." Dende turned around and started to walk back towards the Lookout. "Mr. Popo, I need to borrow your carpet!"

"Where are you going?" Piccolo asked confused.

"I have a plan." Dende said with a hint of a smile on his face. "I think it might just work."

* * *

><p>Satan Hercule was sitting on his couch with his head between his knees. He felt like garbage after having to watch the Delivery Boy, the child that defeated Cell crying over the lose of his father. He could only remember the year before and his own daughter's panicked cries at his wife's final bedside.<p>

"How... how could it all be real?" Mr. Satan said feeling light headed. "I don't understand." He only had a few hours until the press conference where he would have to explain to the world that a eleven year old boy with enough power to blow up the planet was responsible for defeating Cell and saving the world. He had a draft of the speech in front of him but he was feeling ill from thinking about the day.

"Then let me help you." A voice he didn't recognize said. Mr. Satan's head shot up and he saw a small green man, no bigging than a ten year old human child standing on a flying carpet in front of him behind him was another green man, the one from the Cell games. Satan's jaw dropped and he stared shaking. At seven feet tall the green man was just as tall as Mr. Satan himself and he wore a look of disapproval on his face. But it wasn't directed at Mr. Satan, but at the smaller of the visitors. "Hello Satan Hercule, I am Dende, the new guardian of earth, or as you human call it, 'god'. I would like to talk to you about the future of the planet."

"You... you're god?" Mr. Satan stated in shock. He couldn't believe it. God had come down from his lookout to talk to him.

"Yes that's right. In a few hours a mericle will accrue and all those who died as a result of the monster Cell's actions will be brought back to life." Dende said nodding.

Mr. Satan's eyes widened. "That... that's great!" Dende smiled but the smile faltered as Mr. Satan asked his next question. "So that boy from the Cell games is going to get his father back right?"

"I... wish that was the case." Dende said sadly causing Hercule's smile to vanish. "Out of everyone who died... only he and the other fight that died fighting Cell will not be brought back. He has already been brought back to life once... we can't do it again."

"But... that boy. It's not fair." Hercule said tearing up.

"I know... god I knew." The young god said angrily. Breathing heavily Dende looked back up at Mr. Satan. "Satan Hercule, I did not come here to tell you about the people that will return. I came here to talk to you about preventing more deaths."

Hercule's eyes widened again. God was going to give him a mission... him. "What... what do you need me to do?"

"The would is in panic because of the monster Cell. Even though he is gone, I am afraid that the fact that beings exist that could whip out the planet is to much for people to handle. The earthlings just aren't ready for that." Dende said looking to Mr. Satan who nodded knowingly. "So I want you to tell the world what you have been telling them all along. There are no flying people and man throwing energy waves. It is all just a trick." Hercule was speechless as god finished off his decrees. "I have already changed the memories of the others that were with you. Congratulations Satan Hercule, you are the hero of earth, the ordinary human being, the one who beat the monster, Cell."

* * *

><p><strong>Hercule isn't that bad of a guy. Sure he isn't Gohan, but he tries. And I don't know why everyone portrays Dende as a troll. <strong>

**Stop being mean to the guy. He just wanted to kill Cell. Is that so wrong?**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

><p>Beep... Beep... Beep... the heart monitor kept sounding. Gohan sat numbly beside his mother's hospital bed as their friends fused over her. It sounded as if each beat was another day of his mother's life that was being stole away.<p>

Her screams of pain had subsided as the doctors had done everything in their power to ease her pain, but that was all they could do. 'Virus...' The word taunted the young Saiyan. It was the same virus that was supposed to have killed Goku, the virus that the future Trunks came back in time to save Goku's life from... but their was no more medicine. The future Trunks was dead, they couldn't bring him back since his soul went to a Otherworld in a different time line. Vegeta was not taking it well he nearly killed Dende when he found out. He locked himself in the Gravity Room and never left, they had to send robots into the room to bring him food. You know a Saiyan is depressed when he won't even come out to eat.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said. "There is nothing more we can do for her, she was strong to last as long as she has. I don't think she will make it to tomorrow morning. But she's awake now... so... say what you need to."

The gravity in the room was like hell for all the fighters. The world's strongest warriors, and in the end... they could do nothing. The Ox Princess, Son ChiChi, was going to die along with her unborn child. Gohan could hardly believe it.

"Its not fair." Bulma said wiping a tear from her eye. "The blasted dragon can't bring back my son... and now ChiChi too... He doesn't do natural deaths." The blue haired scientist spat angrily through her sobs. Everyone silently nodded.

"Mom..." Gohan said numbly. "Please don't go." He knew she didn't have a choice. Even at the age of eleven, Son Gohan had seen death, he understood what was happening. He just didn't want to believe it. "I don't know what I will do without you mom. Please."

"There there none of that." ChiChi said patting her son's head. "I know you will grow up to be a wonderful man, Gohan. You're already so strong and brave. I know I've given you a hard time in the past with your studies, but you must always remember that your father and I always wanted the best for you." Looking around the room she locked her eyes on Piccolo. "Mr. Piccolo..." The Namekian nodded at her. "I always hated you."

Everyone looked at ChiChi in shock as she spoke to the alien who she never even wanted to look at. "I always blamed you for everything. You are the one that stole my innocent little boy from me and made him grow up. You made him fight and you got him hurt so may times. You were the one who first killed Goku and the reason he can't come back." Piccolo looked down in shame as the woman talked. "But I suppose that isn't fair to say. In the end, Gohan is his father's son. He was always meant to grow up to become a fighter, Earth's greatest protector. And you always looked out for him, you gave your life for him." Tears came to the woman's eyes. "Please... take good care of him. Take care of my baby boy."

Piccolo's face softened. "I will."

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the death of earth's strongest woman, Son ChiChi, when Bulma took her Jetcopter to the Lookout. Landing on the large clearing in front of the front door she jumped out and pressed the button that reduced the mechine into a capsule before putting it away.<p>

Turning her head she saw Piccolo sitting a few feet away meditating. "How is he?" Bulma asked the green alian.

Piccolo shook his head knowing that she was talking about Gohan. "He's devastated. We've been having to force feed him Senzo beans everyday since she died. It's a good thing my fingers grow back." Piccolo looked over to her. "But that isn't why your here, is it?"

Bulma sighed and pulled out another capsule. Pressing the button on top she threw it and after the smoke cleared Piccolo understood what was going on. It was the time machine that the future Trunks had used to come into their time line to warn them about the threat. But in the time line that he had come from, two androids still walked the earth, destroying everything in their path. "Someone needs to go and finish what was started." Bulma said sadly. "I tried to talk Vegeta into doing it... but it's to soon for him... he was just starting to see the boy as his son." Bulma swallowed back a sob.

"I understand... I'll go destroy android 17 and 18 and the undeveloped Cell." Piccolo said getting up.

"No!" Gohan said standing in the doorway of the Lookout, he was wearing another copy of the gi he was wearing during the cell games. His long black hair stretched down to his waist and his hands were balled into fists at his side. Both Piccolo and Bulma were surprised to see him their. "I'll go."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "No, you're not." Piccolo said.

Gohan looked taken aback. "Why not!" He demanded.

"Because you depressed and I don't want you to try to lose your life!" Piccolo shouted. "I promised your mother I would look after you, and I plan on doing it."

Gohan looked down. "That's... not what I want..." He started shaking. "The medicine... I know it's to late for mom... But bringing back that medicine could save hundreds of others." Gohan said sadly. "And... it was my fault. If I had just killed Cell immediately then Trunks would still be alive... and my dad. I... I should be the one... to tell the other Bulma."

Piccolo looked hard at his young student and sighed. "Fine, you will come TOO. But I am not going to let you go alone and do something you can't undo. You hear me?"

Gohan nodded. A slightly pained look came into Piccolo's eyes. All the happiness was gone from his student, before Cell he would have gave a little cheer and said 'I won't let you down, Mr. Piccolo!' But the boy was to far gone.

"Well... the pod is only seats one comfortable, but I guess if Gohan sits in your lap..." Bulma said staring to make the arrangement and explaining to them how to get back after they are done. As the roof closed over them Bulma wished them good luck. In a flash the pod was gone and she was left with her prayers.

* * *

><p>"No... stay... stay back... I'm warning you!" A man shouted as he held a pistol in his trembling hands. He was scared practically to death as the two monsters that had ravaged his home world walked slowly towards him chuckling at his action. He was standing between them and his wife and young boy. They had been backed into a corner in a rundown hotel in the all but leveled East City.<p>

"Oh my, no one has ever thought of using a gun on us before." Android 17 chuckled as he pushed some of his black hair back behind his ears.

"Seriously, what do you think your doing with that pee shooter?" The blond sister, Android 18, said snidely. The man pulled the trigger and a bullet flew towards 18 who caught it and showed it to the man before dropping it to the ground.

The man realized that it was hopeless. "Please..." He begged as he dropped the gun and held his arms out as if to stop their progress towards his family. "Do what you want with me but... leave my family alone."

"Oh, that's your family?" 18 said sarcastically. "Is that little boy right there your son?"

"Don't worry we're always nice to kids." 17 chuckled and the man paled further. His son began to sob. "We'll kill him first so he doesn't have to see what we do to you."

"No!" The father made a hopeless lung for the deadly androids but was easily swatted aside. 17 walked slowly towards the wife and son taking pleasure in the way they squirmed. The mother trying to shield her child.

But as he reached out to pull the mother out of the way, a strong hand grabbed his wrist. To his surprise another child stood between him and the pair. He was a young boy, eleven or twelve years old with long spiky black hair that went down to the bottom of his back. He was dressed in a purple gi and pointy brown shoes.

"What the? Ha, let go!" 17 said trying to pull away but the child's grip was too strong. A ball of light appeared in the boy's other hand and 17 was blasted back into 18 and out into the streets.

"Don't worry." Gohan said as the family looked at him in shock. "I'm going to put an end to this. Once... and for all." Jumping up he flew out of the opening made in the wall.

"Well that was... unexpected." 18 said looking at Gohan. "You're... that Gohan one, right. You seem... younger."

"Yeah, and less died and you got both your arms." 17 said glaring at the half saiyan that landed right in front of them. Then Piccolo descended and stood right next to him. "Ok, I know we killed your green ass. What the hell's going on here."

"Doesn't matter, we just have to kill them again." 18 spat and she and her brother rushed the warriors from the past. They threw their strongest punches at Gohan and Piccolo but the two fighters didn't even flinch as they cleanly grabbed the wrists of the attacking androids. The androids were wide eyed and threw another punch with their other hands but those were grabbed too.

"Trunks was right... these androids aren't as strong as the 17 and 18 in our time line were." Gohan said coldly before driving his knee into 18 face launching her back and into another building reducing to a pile of concrete and dust.

"Just finish this quickly, don't give them time to arm the bombs in their chests." Piccolo said squeezing on 17's arms until they snapped off. 17 screamed as generator fluids and blood came pouring out of his severed limbs. The vessels on Piccolo's arm bulged and his fingernails grew out. He forced his hand into 17's chest and pulled out a small sphere that he threw hard up and out of the atmosphere.

"17!" 18 shrieked as she pulled herself out of the rubble. But then another hand shot though her back and Gohan pulled out her bomb and threw it up just like Piccolo did. Moment's later there was a small flash as the bombs went off.

"If only it was this easy the first time. I didn't even have to go super saiyan." Gohan said looking at the destroyed bodies of the androids. "Then Cell would have never been able to reach his full power. It's too bad that changing the past doesn't actually help anything."

"Gohan, I'm going to go to Dr. Geru's lab and destroy Cell before he can wake up. You go and... talk to Bulma." Piccolo said felling a bit of guilt about sending Gohan to deliver the bad news. But at the same time facing Cell, even a weak Cell that was no actual threat to him, was not good for Gohan's psyche.

"Alright, but be careful." Gohan said. It only made sense to him. He was the one that wanted to ask Bulma to let them mass produce the medicine that would save hundreds of lives, and he hadn't been there when they uncovered Dr. Geru's lab anyways. He flew up into the air and then went in the direction of West City were he could still feel Bulma's presence.

* * *

><p>Bulma set in front of her work bench working on the designs for machines that would help with the rebuilding process after the androids were gone.<p>

Some would say that she was being to optimistic and that she should be working on something to stop the deadly androids. But Bulma Briefs knew better, because if her son failed then the last of Earth's great warriors would be gone, and all hope with them.

But just as she was putting the finishing touches on the new invention, she was startled out of her work by a loud banging on her door. She didn't move, she didn't even breath fearing the worst. That is until she heard the voice on the other side. "Bulma, I know you're in their, I can sense you."

Bulma couldn't believe her ears. She got up out of her seat and rushed to the door, throwing it open. Standing in the doorway, just three feet in front of her was a eleven year old Gohan.

"Gohan!" She shouted throwing her arms around the boys shoulders. Gohan's eyes widened in surprise. For some reason the idea of Bulma growing old had never come into his head. But this Bulma right in front of him definitely showed the signs of age. Her blue hair was more matted, her eyes had crows feet and her smile showed the wrinkles of worry. But her ki, her ki was still the same.

"Hi... Bulma." Gohan said sadly, knowing the news that he brought.

"Oh Gohan, what are you doing here? How did you get here? Did Trunks bring you with him to help with the androids? What happened to your father?" Bulma shot off questions like a machine gun, but unlike a machine gun the questions hurt Gohan. After a long pause were Gohan couldn't speak Bulma leaned back and tried to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Bulma... somethings happened and... another enemy appeared and absorbed the power of the other androids. He... he..." Gohan couldn't finish. "I'm sorry."

Understanding passed over Bulma's face. "Tell me everything." She said simply and Gohan took a deep breathe and began to tell her about what happened after her Trunks when back in time.

"...I finally killed Cell, but the dragon couldn't bring my dad back because he had already been brought back once. And Trunks wasn't in the Other World of our time line, so he couldn't be brought back either." Gohan was starting to wrap up the story. "My mom died from the virus that was supposed to have killed my father. I... I think my dad was still a carry and that he passed the virus onto her when he got her... pregnant."

"Oh Gohan." Bulma said tears coming to her eyes.

"Then... you came to the Lookout to ask Piccolo to come and finish of the androids in this time line. You tried to get Vegeta to do it... but he was to upset from losing Trunks." Gohan said bowing his head. "When I overheard them talking... I decide to come here... to stay and help you rebuild in Trunks place."

"No!" Bulma said sharply startling Gohan.

"But... I could have..." Gohan started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. It is not your fault, you couldn't have known that was going to happen. If anything it is my idiot husbands fault for letting that Cell thing reach his full power." Bulma said shaking her fist to the sky as if she was cursing the man.

"But... it's my fault your all alone..." Gohan started again.

"No it isn't. I was going to send Trunks away anyways." Bulma admitted to the shock of Gohan. "Gohan, this world wasn't good enough for him. He deserved a chance to be happy and free from this life. He deserved to live in a world that isn't broken. So after he got back and finished of the androids, I was going to send him on one last job to your time line. Then the time machine's memory would be erased making it impossible for him to ever find this time line again." Gohan was to shocked for words. "Thank you Gohan. For telling me that he ended up in this time line's afterlife. I am glad that after my time is up... I will be able to be with him again." The she gave a Bulma like smile. "And that father of his too, if he ever manages to fight his way out of hell."

Gohan was trying to wake up from this revelation when a cry was heard, not a cry of pain or fear like he was used to hearing. It was the softer crying of a baby. That's when Gohan finally noticed the other Ki source in the room.

"Ow, looks like its meal time again." Bulma said walking over to a baby carrier that was on a bed in the corner. "There there no need to cry." Bulma said lifting up the little one and pulling out a baby bottle. "There, that's good isn't it." She said happily bouncing the baby around.

Gohan walked over wide eyed. How could he have not noticed the infant earlier. The Ki coming from the little one was strong, almost to strong. 'If an adult human was a 5 then this baby was a 50.' Gohan flew up to look over Bulma's shoulder down at the child.

The baby quickly drained the baby bottle before giving a small burp. Looking up, the child saw Gohan and started reaching out for him. "Well now, it looks like she wants you to hold her." Bulma said giggling as she passed the baby girl over to Gohan.

Cradling the baby as gently as he could he looked down into her onyx eyes, feeling her soft black hair between his fingers. But the thing that startled him most, was when a furry brown tail came up from between her legs and she pulled it to her mouth before starting to suck on the tip.

"So, what do you think of the package I was going to send Trunks with?" Bulma asked winking at Gohan.

"I... whose is she? Vegeta's? Trunks?" Gohan asked thinking of all the Saiyan's that the girl could belong to. But Vegeta had been dead for to long, and Trunks... she didn't have the right hair.

"Gohan... I'd like you to meet Pan." Bulma said smiling. "She's your other self's daughter." Bulma handed Gohan another baby bottle. Gohan looked at the bottle dripped some of the milk formula on his skin to check the temperature before putting it to the baby's lips. He didn't even think about it, all the things that his mother had said about babies was echoing in his subconscious mind. But his thoughts were all shocked. "Gohan... please take her back with you when you go. ChiChi would kill me if she knew I let her granddaughter grow up in a world like this one."

Pan giggled loudly as she finished her second bottle. Gohan gave a soft smile, the first smile he had let himself have in weeks. "I will. Don't worry Pan, you dad's going to take care of you for now on."

* * *

><p><strong>Chichi forgives Piccolo on her death bed. Because she can either have him group up with Piccolo, Krillin or Vegeta. And we all know who is the least evil. The former Demon King.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Daddy, hurry!" Pan shouted back towards Gohan as they walked down the main street of the shopping district in the newly renamed 'Satan City'. five years had gone by since Pan had been taken in by Gohan and she was being raised on the Lookout with him. Gohan had recovered from his depression in order to look after the little girl.<p>

"Alright Pan, I'm coming." Gohan laughed. Since Pan had turned five, Gohan figured that he would start sending her to school rather than home school her like his mother had done. While he was at it, he was going to start high school himself in order to be a good role model.

They were in Satan City in order to buy some new clothes for school, since they owned nothing but training gi. Pan was dressed up in an orange gi in the style of the Turtle School, her tail wrapped around her waist like a belt. Her short black hair framed her Son Smile in a way that caused most people to drop dead from the cuteness. Gohan on the other hand was still growing his hair long way down his back and dressing in the same purple gi that he wore as a child.

Pan was drawling some attention to herself by walking around on her hands along the side walk. But she stopped when a sweet smell reached her nose. Tilting her head back she lose her balance and fell over onto her stomach, but she was immediately on her feet looking up at the store they were passing. "Daddy, Daddy, look it's an ice cream shop!" Pan shouted running back to Gohan who had been walking behind her at a moderate pass and pulling him forward. "Can I have some, please, pretty please!"

Gohan chuckled at the excited little girl. "Alright, why not." They walked into the shop and the shop keeper gave them a warm smile as the little girl ran up to the show case of the different flavors.

"Well hello there little lady, what can I get for you?" The man asked.

Pan screwed up her face as she looked at all 24 of the chooses but in the end she decided. "I was a scoop of everything!" She shouted.

The shop keeper laughed. "I'm sure you do."

"Alright then, could you put it all in one large bowl for her? I think it would be to much for a cone." Gohan said smile at the shop keeper. The shop keeper had to be assured three more times that it was not a joke and finally believe them after Gohan payed him for all the scoops.

"Come... come again." He said a bit puzzled as they left the shop. Pan was already through one of the scoops, and she was taking it slowly for her normal pass of eating.

Walking a little ways up the street they stopped outside of a clothing store. Gohan turned to Pan and knelled down. "Listen Pan, I don't think they would want you to bring your ice cream inside so I want you to finish it out here and then join me in the store once you're done. Don't forget to clean your face." He said happy to she his daughter in such good spirits.

"Ok!" Pan shouted her consent before continuing to eat her ice cream. Gohan laughed before turning and going inside.

Pan was almost half way done with her ice cream when she could hear gun fire coming from nearby. Her head shot up, she had never heard anything like it before, it sounded nothing like the Ki blasts that her dad and Mr. Piccolo taught her how to use.

She rapidly ate the rest of her ice cream before running off towards the sounds, momentarily forgetting about her dad in her curiosity. Some passersby staring at the little girl who was managing to break the speed limit on foot.

Pan jumped up on top of the bank building and looked down on the scene below. There were ten men with black ski masks on. Two of them were shooting machine guns at three police cars and three in the actual truck, while the other five loaded bags into a truck. Pan sniffed the air and could smell the familiar scent of blood.

Pan recognized the fact that the people were shooting guns. She had never seen a gun before, but her dad had read her stories and some of the people in the stories had guns. She realized she was looking at a bank robbery like from the old west stories, and that the men with the ski masks were the bad guys.

'If they keep this up, someone might get hurt.' Pan thought. 'I should stop them... but Mr. Piccolo said I wasn't supposed to let people know I can use ki...' Pan started to scratch her head trying to think of a solution. But then a huge grin crossed her face. 'I know, if I go super, then no one will know that it's me, so they won't know I can use ki.'

Closing her eyes she drew out the power that her father had taught her to control when she was just learning how to talk. Her hair began to tend upwards a little more and her eyes flashed from onyx black to a teal color. Finally her hair turned bright gold and her entire body was covered in a gold aura. Pan giggled a little at the tickling sensation of her ki flowing over her body. It had been quite a shock for everyone on the Lookout when Pan reached the legendary level of a super saiyan at the age of four.

"Stop it!" Pan shouted. The thugs did stop, but it was out of surprise. Their minds couldn't understand that a little glowing five year old girl with golden hair appeared out of nowhere in a orange gi and was standing there in the middle of their hist.

"That is the last time I do LSD before a job." One of them muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Just... keep loading up the money man." Another said going back to what he was doing.

"I said stop!" Pan shouted again going down into a fighters stance.

"Guys... I don't think I can shoot a little girl in cold blood." One of the shooters said nervously.

"Get out of my way!" One of the others pushed past him and lifted his gun firing off the clip. Pan's forward hand disappeared from their vision in a blur of speed until the man stopped shooting. They blinked rapidly as she stood there as if nothing happened, before opening her hand and letting the crushed bullets fall to the ground. "Oh my..." Before he could finish the sentence Pan jumped forward and delivered an elbow to the man's stomach sending him flying back into the truck before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"She... she's a monster!" Another man shouted trying to pull up his own gun but Pan was on him to fast. One by one she took them out until there were only the three from the truck left.

"Get us out of here!" The man in the back of the truck shouted pulling up his gun and shooting at the golden child who was dodging every bullet. With a loud screech the truck went barreling way from the little girl who started to chase it on foot but still easily keeping up. The thing that scared the man the most was the playful look on the girl's face as she did it, as if they were only playing tag.

The man dropped his gun when the truck came to a sudden halt and threw him around. "What are you doing she's still on... us..." The man was at a lose for words as he turned his had and saw why they stopped. Standing in front of the car was another golden fighter, this one a teenage boy with long golden hair. He was glowing with the same weird power as the girl and was holding back the truck with a single hand. His face clearly read, 'not amused'. He was wearing a dark purple gi, one that almost everyone in the world would recognize. He was from the Cell Games, 'The Delivery Boy.'

Gohan lifted up his free hand and drove it into the trucks hood before pulling out its entire engine. "Could you please put that back... we need it to run away from you." The robber behind the wheel squeaked. Gohan walked up next to the truck window and punched through the glass grabbing the guns of the men inside it and bending them with his bear hands. Then he bent the frame of the car so that they wouldn't be able to open the doors.

Pan had knocked out the man in the back and destroyed his weapon before Gohan got back there. "You know you weren't supposed to reveal yourself." Gohan scolded the little girl who looked a bit sheepish, but then he smiled. "But I suppose I did too... let not tell Mr. Piccolo about this alright."

"Yeah!" Pan shouted happily as she jumped up and landed on her father's shoulder. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Videl, did you see that?" Erasa asked her friend.

"Yeah, I was supposed to stop that bank robbery." Videl said punching her open hand in frustration. "But... I won't say it wasn't interesting."

* * *

><p>"Now remember Pan, not a word about what happened at the bank, Ok?" Gohan whispered to his daughter as they landed back on the Lookout with the new clothes for school. Pan nodded her agreement and signaled for silence. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon in Satan city, it was getting close to sundown at the Lookout above Koran's tower.<p>

"And what happened at the bank today?" Gohan and Pan jumped as Piccolo came around the corner and gave them his trademark glare.

"Busted." Pan muttered as Gohan gulped.

"Hello Mr. Piccolo. Um... how was your meditation today?" Gohan asked in a weak attempted to change the subject.

"Would you two mind explaining to me why you went Super Saiyan in the middle of a shopping trip to buy clothes?" Piccolo asked.

"We um... might have kind of... stopped a bank robbery." Gohan said a little guiltily.

"A bank robbery? We are Earth's last and only line of defense against beings that it can not protest itself from. WE DON'T DO BANK ROBBERS!" Piccolo snapped loudly causing Gohan and Pan to wince.

"But... Mr. Piccolo, people were getting hurt. We couldn't just do nothing. What is the point in having all this power if we can't even help the people standing right in front of us?" Gohan asked looking at his hands and calling on the golden aura of a super saiyan.

"Z-Fighter vow #2: never turn your back on someone in need." Pan recited from the list of morals that they had taught her. She was shifting back and forth on her heels trying to look as innocent as possible.

Piccolo groaned. "Do you not remember why we don't expose our powers in public? It was agreed on, that knowledge of our existence would only lead to fear among the... more mundane humans."

"That may have been the case five years ago, but times maybe changing, Mr. Piccolo." They all turned to see Dende walking out of the Lookout's house. They all tilted their heads a little in respect for the fourteen year old guardian of Earth, even though they were all practically family. "Five years ago everyone was in terror about Cell and they needed peace of mind more than they needed the truth. It was important that those who knew the old ways of fighting hide in order to prevent further hardships. But everyone has calmed down and I believe it is time to slowly reintroduce the old ways back to world."

Piccolo's expression was hard to read. "Do you think they will accept us after everything that has happened?"

Dende shook his head. "I cannot know, but a few acts of heroism will not cause fear. Just let them play hero for a while and we will see what happens. Besides, Pan needs real experience with the evils of the world. We don't want her first real fight to be with someone like Vegeta or Freiza, do we?"

Gohan gritted his teeth and his eyes flashed teal. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Piccolo, but the older Namekian didn't draw attention to it.

"Please Mr. Piccolo." Pan said giving her best puppy dog pout. The former demon king gulped as the look started to penetrate his emotional defenses.

'That look just isn't fighting fair.' Piccolo thought as he tried to resist. But soon he gave in. "Fine... you can play hero. But it better not get in the way of your training!" He shouted then bit his lip. "And that other thing... school. If either of you can't keep your power-level or your grades up then no more heroing. Got it?"

"Yes sir, Mr Piccolo!" The half and quarter saiyans saluted.

* * *

><p>Gohan sat on the roof of the Lookout with his power-level lowered to the point where only Piccolo could sense him. He looked down into the courtyard like area at his young daughter. It was the middle of the night and the quarter saiyan was sitting outside staring up at the full moon in the sky.<p>

It was the third moon that the planet earth had had. The first was blown up by Master Roshi well when Goku had turned into a giant ape do to the affects of the full moon on saiyans that still have their tails. The second moon suffered a similar fate at the hands of Piccolo.

At first Gohan and Piccolo thought that they would have to blow up this moon too, or remove Pan's tail, but the full moon didn't have the same level of power over the quarter saiyan as on her half saiyan father or pure saiyan grandfather.

Though they didn't admit it, they were a little disappointed when they took Pan out to an empty mountain range for her first full moon only to find that she never transformed. Sure that meant that the little girl got to keep her tail and the planet got to keep its moon, but they had wondered about what it would be like if she could learn to control the form like Vegeta did. But even though the full moon didn't transform Pan, she was still drawn to it every month.

"Shouldn't you be getting her to bed?" Piccolo asked joining the child father on the roof.

Gohan shook his head. "We don't have to leave tomorrow until eleven because of the time difference. I'll let her star gaze a little longer."

"You spoil that girl rotten." Piccolo snickered. "You are far to easy on her." But his smile slipped. "You got angry earlier when we spoke about Pan one day fighting. Explain."

Gohan gave a half smile, his teacher never requested that he talk about his feelings, he demanded it. A stray thought or idea that was not addressed could costed precious energy that they couldn't afford to waste in a fight. "She's just a child, Mr. Piccolo. I don't want her to get hurt. Training has always been just a game to her, she doesn't need to know about the pain of a real fight."

"You do realize you're a child too." Piccolo stated with a sad smirk.

Gohan shook his head. "You and I both know I haven't been a child in a long time. Neither of us had the chance to be an innocent child."

Guilt filled Piccolo who adverted his eyes. He had killed Goku when Gohan had been only four years old before kidnapping him and abandoning him in the mountains to fend for himself for six months. Then after that he trained him hard for six more months before dragging him to a battle against trained kills where he had to watch people die right in front of him. He hardly felt like his sacrificing of his own life to save the boy was any form of repentance. But destiny had demanded that the young boy grow up to face a unkind universe.

As for Piccolo himself, he was born with the sins of his father, the dreaded Demon King Piccolo, already edged onto his soul. He had already felt the weight of thousands of murders before he ever even took his first breath. He was a full grown adult by the age of three and trying to kill Goku for the first time. It wasn't until he realized his own mortality and began to watch Gohan that he realized that the monster that wished to control the world, that just wasn't him.

"I just don't want her to go through the same things I want through. I don't want her to have to watch people die. I don't want her to have to fight monsters that she has no hope of beating. I don't want to watch her be beaten within an inch of her life." Gohan said starting to tremble with the effort of keeping his ki in check. "I want her to know that no matter what happens, her dad will always be there to bale her out."

Piccolo looked at Gohan. "You still haven't forgiven him, have you, kid?"

Gohan sighed and pulled his legs in. "I just don't know, Mr. Piccolo. I guess I'm still in shock that he did it, even after all this time it doesn't feel real."

Gohan rarely liked to talk about 'him'; Goku, Gohan's own father. It took a long time for him to come to terms with what had happened with his father. That his dad had given up against Cell and left him to fight Cell by himself. It had just never fit the idea that he had in his mind about his dad.

But after much meditation he finally realized why his understanding of his father was wrong; Son Goku, despite being a good person, even a savior of worlds, he was never human. He was restricted to the emotions his saiyan's blood would let him to understand. He could never understand the fear that his son felt as he stared at the monster Cell, the indecision Gohan felt knowing that the lives of everyone he ever cared about hanged in the balances, the betrayal at being forced to fight on his own. Goku could never understand those things anymore than Vegeta could. To a full blooded saiyan, whether he is good or evil, power and honor were everything.

Gohan knew that his father had love him in his own way, but he just couldn't live with the fact that they had never really understood each other.

Piccolo got up and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "You remember to get some sleep to. Most of a child's growth happen's when they're asleep. Or do you want to be a short as Krillen your whole life?" Piccolo snickered as Gohan scowled. His hight had studded off and he was still a little shorter than Krillen. Bulma insisted that it was normal and that his father was also short at the age of 15, but that he shot up over two feet before he turned 18. "Meditate on what has happened today and then get to bed." Piccolo said before flouting away.

Gohan looked down to his daughter who was reaching her arms up as if to grab onto the moon. 'I won't let anyone hurt you. Never.' he thought before leaving himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Dyton<strong>** sent me a very long argument about how Hercule is a bad person in DBZ, but that is exactly the problem I have with that representation of Hercule. It is just comically incompetent, stupid, and underhanded to the point that no real person could possible be. And that is why I choose to make Hercule have a reason behind his actions. I think that Hercule has a lot of potential as a character, beyond just a plot device and comic relief, as someone who is actually relatable. Just like every character in DBZ except for Krillin and Yamcha. It is hard to relate to them because they are too over the top.**

**I also disagree with Goku being considered a saint, or a simpleton. It isn't that he is stupid, it is that he has different instinctive priorities than humans, and that is my argument for why he is a lousy father.**

**You all do realize that Piccolo is really only around five years older than Gohan? Seriously.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have everything, Pan? Do you have your Lunch Capsule?" Gohan asked his daughter in front of her new elementary school on her first day. Pan was dressed in her new clothes for school, a blue long sleeved shirt with a red t-shirt pulled over it and black jeans.<p>

Pan gave her largest Son Grin and pulled a purple capsule out of her pocket showing it to her father. "How about your power-limiter, is it working?" She held out her other hand to show a watch, the display read 24/5364, meaning that her current output was 24 and her max output with the limiter still turned on was 5364.

The power-limiter was a project that Gohan himself worked on with the retired Dr. Briefs during their spare time and was based on confiscated alien technology. Because of this Dr. Briefs couldn't let just anyone help him with the project, so Gohan, being the only other scholarly person in the loop other than his daughter who was kept busy running the family business, was his partner on such projects.

Though Vegeta scoffed at the idea of a limiter, it proved to be the most valuable piece of training equipment they had, even surpassing the Gravity Room. By decreasing all ki they use by 99%, it made it so they could train much harder without having to worry as much about damages. It also helped the Z-fighters with everyday life since they didn't have to worry about forcing down their ki so they wouldn't tear away an entire wall every time they went to open a door.

"Are you sure your ready?" Gohan asked one last time and Pan started to look exhausted from all the times she had to say 'yes'.

"I'll be fine, dad." Pan said and Gohan gave a weak chuckle. She jumped up and gave her dad a hug before turning and running into Orange Star Elementary.

Gohan stood outside the gate into the school yard for another half minute tracking the progress of his daughters ki through the halls before finally sighing and turning to walk to his own school. He pushed away his mixed feelings about the life his daughter was going to have at school to be sorted out later during his meditation.

Around five blocks later Gohan could hear the sounds of gun fire. 'Not again.' He thought a little annoyed at the city's crime rate. He looked down at his own power-limiter watch which displayed 38/224539 and pressed a side button which changed it to show the time. "20 minutes until high school starts, I got time." Scanning the area of any ki signatures, Gohan powered up letting his black hair turn to a powerful gold.

"Man, this is so easy." One of the criminals said as he shot at the police cars laughing his butt off. "The cops around here are terrible."

"No kidding, this town is ripe for the pickings." A second said and his lifted a chest of stolen jewelry into the back of their escape truck.

"Are you sure about that?" A cool voice said from above them. Before either robber could react they were knocked down for the count, and standing over them was Gohan, with his long golden hair.

Noticing that the gunfire stopped the driver of the getaway car looked in his rear-view mirror and saw the glowing Gohan. "Oh Kami, no!" He shouted and floored the accelerator.

The tires screamed but the car remained motionless as Gohan held it back with one hand. His teal eyes flashed as he concentrated his ki on the trucks radiator causing it to burst. Steam can from under the front hood of the car and it was plain to see that the thing was going no where.

The driver threw open his door and tried to make a break for it on foot, but he didn't take three steps before he was hit hard and fell to the ground unconscious. Gohan took a moment to scan the area for others, but when he found none, he left so quickly that it seemed to everyone watching that he just fell out of existence.

Moments later Videl arrived on the scene to find the thugs unconscious and the police standing their baffled. "I got a call that you needed help with a robbery. What happened here?" Videl asked pulling out her ID though she might as well not have bothered, the whole police force knew who she was. The daughter of Satan Hercule, the man that saved the world from Cell. She often was called on when the police couldn't handle a job.

"Oh, Videl, it was that golden fighter, the Delivery Boy." The officer said still seeming a little dazed.

"The Delivery Boy, are you sure?" Videl asked frowning, it had been the seventh time the boy had shown up that week. Him and the five year old golden girl who everyone speculated to be his little sister. Videl was annoyed by the sudden arrival of the new 'heroes' but not concerned. They got the job done and didn't cause much damage, so there was no reason to arrest them.

But Videl was more than curious about the new comers. How they did what they did, why the Delivery Boy had chosen to resurface after five years had gone by since his appearance at the Cell Games, and why would he allow his little sister to be out there?

"I'm pretty sure it was him. I mean, he had the golden hair and that weird glow, but he wasn't wearing that same outfit that he always wore." The policeman said pausing in his shock.

"Go on, what was he wearing?" Videl prodded.

"Oh um... he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, with a black vest and red trousers." The officer looked at Videl and pointed at her shirt. "And a badge, just like that one."

Videl looked at what he was pointing at. It was the badge that she had to wear for school, a white badge with a gold star in the middle. 'Everyone at my school wears one of these stupid things.' Videl thought to herself. 'Does that mean that the Delivery Boy goes to my school?' "Are you sure you saw a badge like this on?"

"Um... will I can't be too sure." The officer admitted. "It all happened pretty fast."

Videl bit her lip. "Alright, thanks for the info. Can you handle the clean up here?" She asked looking at the soon to be convicts. But she didn't even listen to the man's reply, the thoughts were on the Delivery Boy and the Golden Girl. 'I will find out who they are.'

* * *

><p>Gohan felt overwhelmed as he stood in front of his new class as he was being introduced by the teacher. The room was set up in the auditorium style with seven row at varying heights. He had never seen some many kids in his entire life. And his ki sense was telling him that their were more kids in that high school than there were Namekians on New Namek.<p>

"Alright class please settle down, I would like to introduce your new classmate." The teacher said as he slowly managed to get the students attention. "Alright that's better, now, you all might want to pay attention. Son Gohan here got perfect score on all of the entrance exams so..." Giggles and murmurs of 'nerd' filled the room. "None of that! Quiet all of you!" The teacher shouted angrily. "Honesty." He shook his head before turning to Gohan. "Is there anything about yourself that you would like to share with the class?"

Gohan's eyes widened. 'Share with the class? I can't think of anything that I could tell them about me. Most of my friends are aliens and I have a daughter from the 'kind of' future.' Gohan shook his head rapidly.

"Oh... well then please find a open seat so I can start class." The teacher said turning to the board.

Gohan looked up at the rows of kids and almost felt like he wanted to dash right out of the room. "Hey, over here." A boy with long blond hair in a muscle shirt called down from the third row from the back. He was gesturing to an empty seat next to him. Gohan walked up to the seat and sat down wandering what he was supposed to do. He never been to school before. He didn't even know anyone who had ever been to school before.

"Hey babe, relax." The blond boy said putting an arm around Gohan's shoulders. Gohan was momentarily confused by the smell that was coming off the man. It reminded him of Bulma's perfumes. "No need to be nervous. I'm Sharpner, and this school is like my backyard. Just stick with me and I'll show you all the ropes."

Gohan couldn't understand what the guy was doing, or was it a girl? He was doing similar things as Master Roshi when the old man was trying to convince a younger woman to mate with him. Gohan tried to shift away from the other boy... girl... person.

Another boy in the row ahead of them chuckled. The boy had brown hair and glasses. "Leave it to Sharpner to try to hit on the new girl on her first day." The boy said receiving a kick on the back of his chair by the blond who must have been Sharpner.

"Um... I'm a boy..." Gohan said weakly, his cheeks turning red.

Sharpner's arm shot back in horror and he pushed himself away from Gohan causing himself to lose his balance and falling of his chair. "You're a what!?" He shouted.

"Mr. Sharpner, I would like you not to interrupt my class!" The teacher shouted and Sharpner quickly got back in his seat looking down in shame.

All the people around them the trying to old down their giggles. Gohan merely looked confused. "Way to go Sharpie, good to see you finally accepted yourself for who you are." The brown haired boy snickered quietly.

"Sh... shut up, Mark. You though she was a he too... I mean he was a she... just shut up." Sharpner muttered then turning to his right he hist to the girl next to him. "Hey Erasa, switch seats with me."

"Honesty Sharpner, you're being rude." The girl said but she traded seats with him anyways. Gohan was sure that it was a girl this time. She was a blond with short hair and large blue eyes. She was also wearing perfume but she also had lipstick and earrings. She had on really short gray shorts and a pink tank top and never seemed to stop smiling. "Hi there cutie, sorry about Sharpner. He can be a bit thick headed, but you'll get used to him." The girl said offering her hand. "I'm Erasa, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Gohan." Gohan replied a little unsure of himself as he reached out and shook the girls hand, being careful that his ki didn't go up and that he didn't grab to hard.

Erasa opened her mouth to ask some questions of the new kid but the door to the room shot open and all eyes turned to see who it was. "Sorry I'm late, I got a call and..." A girl with black hair in pigtails started but the teacher waved for quiet.

"Do not worry Ms. Videl, I am well aware that your community service takes priority. Please take your seat." The teacher said turning back to the black board.

Videl nodded and walked up to her row before noticing the new student at the end of it. Gohan's eyes were wide as he looked up into the girl's blue eyes. She was a little short, though that still left her an inch taller than Gohan himself. She was wearing a plain white tshirt and black biking shorts. But the thing that mesmerized the young half saiyan was her ki. It was strong, not as strong as a Z-fighters, but far stronger than any untrained human that he had ever meet before. The focus and energy behind it reminded him of his own mother's ki. The prideful and questioning look in her eyes left the boy in awe.

"Who's this?" Videl asked as she walked past him and sat down on the other side of Erasa, between her and Sharpner. She looked at the boy's clothes and to his long hair. 'He almost fits the description of the Delivery Boy this morning.' The mused but dismissed the thought. 'It's never that easy. And his hair isn't even the right color.'

"Oh this is Gohan, he's that new student we were told was coming, remember?" Erasa said smiling to her friend. "Gohan, this is my best friend Videl."

Gohan shook himself out of his daze to respond. "It... it's nice to meet you." He said bowing respectfully.

"Huh? Oh ya, sure." Videl said looking towards the front of the room where the teacher was reviewing the previous days lesson on cells.

"Hey Gohan, you'll never guess who Videl's dad is." Erasa said smugly.

"Huh, who is it?" Gohan asked curiously. Videl didn't look as interested in having it said.

"He's..." Erasa opened her mouth but was cut off.

"Mr. Erasa, I would surely hope you are not going to spend my class period gossiping, especially after how you did on that last test." The teacher said looking at the young blond disapprovingly as the rest of the class laughed at the girl's expense.

Erasa immediately shut up and pretended to take notes. Videl breathed a sigh of relief. She would rather not have the new kid who she had hardly even spoken a word to to find out about who her father was. Not that she was at all ashamed of being the daughter of Satan Hercule, the renowned hero of the world. But she didn't like how people looked at her like she was some kind of zoo animal for it. She didn't want to just be known as the Champ's daughter, she was a fighter in her own right.

Gohan seemed to forget all about it and after about two minutes of taking notes he switched to doodling in his notebook.

* * *

><p>Lunch came around and Gohan was starving, but he was having yet another problem he never had to face before; where was he supposed to sit? There seemed to be some kind of order to things in the mess hall and he had no idea how it worked. After being glared away from four different tables he was starting to get confused.<p>

"Yuhu, Gohan!" Gohan turned to see Erasa waving at him from a table with Sharpner and Videl. Taking the invitation Gohan walked over and sat down.

"Th... thank you." He mumbled.

"You don't need to thank us." Videl said with a shrug. "You could have sat anywhere you wanted, you just seemed a little lost."

"Why do we have to have Nerdboy at our table." Sharpner mumbled.

"Nerdboy?" Videl asked questioningly giving the jock a disapproving look.

"What? The kid got perfect scores on all the entrance exams." Sharpner said giving Gohan a dirty look. Gohan gave an innocent smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "He's probably a momma's boy that does nothing but study."

Gohan's head shot up as he realized he was being insulted. He didn't know what a 'nerd' was after all. "Watch yourself, Sharpner. No need to pick on the new kid. We should at least give Gohan a chance." Videl said before drinking some of her milk.

"Ya Sharpie, what crawled up your butt and died." Erasa teased. "Is it because you were caught flirting with him." Milk shot out of Videl's nose and Sharpner and Gohan both flushed.

"He... he was what?" Videl was laughing, the sight of the serious girl laughing was uncommon enough to draw attention in the lunch room. "I didn't know you swung that way Sharpner."

"I thought he was a girl!" Sharpner shouted trying to justify himself. "It's his own fault, I mean look at him. That curvy body, his long dark hair, he's short figure." Gohan stiffened at the mention of his height. "And he acts so shy and delicate."

"Sounds like you have the hots for him." Erasa teased again to the joy of Videl.

"NO!" Sharpner shouted bashing his head on the table.

"Um... If it makes you feel better, I thought you might be a girl at first too." Gohan mumbled. "Because you smell like my friend's perfume."

"IT'S CALLED COLOGNE!" Sharpner screamed startling Gohan a little. Erasa and Videl burst into tears of laughter and people who were listening in started to snicker.

"Alright, alright, lets just eat so we don't run out of time and end up having to go without lunch." Videl said as she regained her composure. Gohan looked horrified at the idea of not having lunch.

As the rest of them went back to their food Gohan pulled out his food capsule and out popped his lunch case. It was four boxes all 2' by 2' and 6'' high. He didn't even notice everyone's wide eyes as he got to work on his lunch.

The whole thing took him just over five minutes to eat and afterwards he leaned back and gave a soft sigh of gratitude to Dende for the bounty of the Earth. Only then did he notice the who school was staring at him. "What?" He asked wondering what was going on.

"You just ate enough food for like forty people, in five minutes." Erasa said awestruck. "How do you stay so skinny?"

"Um... genetics I guess." Gohan said rubbing the back of his neck. He was turning bright red from embarrassment.

"Hey no need to be embarrassed." Videl said wanting to be a little more welcoming to the new kid. "Relax."

Gohan stopped rubbing the back of his neck and gave a weak grin. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a little nervous today. I've never gone to a school before."

"What? You were home schooled?" Erasa asked interested in Gohan's past.

"Well, there hasn't ever been any schools near where I lived, so I've always just studied myself." Gohan admitted.

"No schools? Where you from, under a rock?" Sharpner joked though he was surprised.

Gohan shook his head. "No, I used to live with my mom and dad at Mt. Paozu..."

"Wait you mean THE Mt. Paozu, as it the monster Mountains!?" Videl asked shocked. "No one lives there, it's too dangerous with all the dinosaurs. Even the streams are supposed to have ten foot man-eating piranhas."

"Ya, but it's not that dangerous if you know how to handle them." Gohan shrugged. "I lived their until my parents passed away five years ago, after that I moved to the Land of Korin to be with my Godfather."

"Five years ago... Cell." Videl said quietly. "But I thought that everyone Cell killed came back to life after the Cell games. That's why we call it the Day of Miracles."

Gohan shook his head. "No, they didn't die from Cell. The Papuu Virus, it got them both. My dad died the day of the attack on South City, and my mom a few weeks after the Cell games." They all looked sorry for him. "Don't worry. I'm still moving, I can't afford to dwell on it." He said with a small smile. "But there weren't any kids in the Sacred Land of Korin either. I've only really every met two people my age before, though they are really a year younger than me."

"No wonder you seem so shy." Erasa said sympathetically.

Gohan nodded. "Is... is it really weird for a guy to have long hair?"

"Well... usually only weirdo guys like Sharpner let their hair grow out." Erasa said grinning at Sharpner who looked insulted. "I think you would look much cuter with shorter hair." Gohan nodded and picked up his plastic knife from the table. "What are you..." Erasa asked as Gohan pulled his long hair together in the back before pulling the knife through it cutting off his long hair.

Everyone looked in shock as Gohan pulled away the large mat of hair and smiled. "There, is that better?"

"What... what did you do that for!?" Videl shouted at the young saiyan. 'How did he do that with just one slice of a plastic knife?'

"But I... I thought you said that I should cut it shorter." Gohan said defensively. Videl seemed scary to him in her sudden burst of anger. Another trait that she shared with ChiChi.

"That doesn't mean you cut it off here and with a knife! You're supposed to go to the barber's for that!" Sharpner shouted. "What is wrong with you!?"

"Um... what's a barber?" Gohan asked confused. "Is it a type of food?" Erasa looked like she was about to faint. Gohan just gave an innocent smile as he went and throw the hair in the garbage.

* * *

><p>GYM class, Videl's favorite time of the school day. The class had finished the stretches and push ups that made up their normal pre-class warm up and were being given a free day to do whatever they wanted.<p>

Most of the other girls went to sit on the bleachers to talked about their hair or boys or something. Not that Videl cared, she had never really been interested with things like that. She walked straight over to the matted area where they were permitted to practice sparring for martial arts.

But out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Gohan, the odd new kid sitting near the wall in the lotus position with his eyes closed. 'Is he napping or something? Doesn't look very comfortable.' Videl thought as her first victim stepped up; Sharpner.

"Hello Videl." Sharpner said grinning as he stood opposite to her. "This will be the time that I beat you and you will finally go out with me." He said the same way he said it every time he raised his hands up into the boxer's position.

"You know the rules Sharpner, you would have to beat me first." Videl teased as she dropped into her fighting stance. She couldn't remember who started the rumor about the person who beat her would be allowed to date her. At first it was her father saying that anyone who wanted to date his daughter would have to beat him first, then she said that anyone who couldn't be her wouldn't stand a chance against Mr. Satan. After that, people started to challenge her with the objective of dating her in mind. "And besides I thought you were running after Gohan now. You would do anything with black hair, wouldn't you?"

Sharpner flushed and ran at the girl throwing a right hook. Videl easily ducked it and went in close delivering four sharp punches to Sharpner's stomach before punching him hard in the face launching him back out of the ring and knocking him unconscious. Two other guys picked him up and carried him away. Videl was a little harder on him than she needed to be, but she hated the way he talked to her, with no respect.

"So who's nexted?" Videl asked some of the onlookers. But they all backed away. She sighed, even though that meant they had given up trying to flirt with her, it did take way any possible sparring partners. 'Maybe I shouldn't have knocked out Sharpner so quickly.' She thought with a little annoyance.

"Can I try?" The voice shocked Videl out of her thoughts. Standing right in front of her was the new student, Son Gohan.

"Um... are you sure?" Videl asked, he was pretty small. "You're not exactly dressed for it." She nodded towards his long sleeves and jeans.

"Don't worry about it." Gohan insisted.

"Do you even know anything about fighting?" Videl asked.

"I've read a few books on the subject." Gohan chuckled before bowing to her before taking up a stance.

"Alright..." Videl said and took up her stance too. She didn't want to hurt the new kid on the first day of school, so she threw a weaker punch than usual.

She was shocked when he easily parried, moved into her, hooked a foot behind her leg and knocked her down with a light hit to the opposite shoulder. She fell on her butt on the mat and the next thing she knew Gohan and a fist pointing straight at her face.

Murmurs of shock went through the class. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent." Gohan said in a teacher like voice as he flipped his hand open to offer to pull Videl to her feet. She took the hand and he pulled her back up. "Now don't hold back this time, I want to see you fight like you did against Sharpner, if you think you can."

Videl couldn't believe the change in Gohan, he had been a scared and nerves reck early, with no worldly experience. But after stepping up for a fight he changed. There was a much truer smile on his face and his eyes were so full of life. Now that she was really looking at his stance he could see that it was the real deal.

"Alright, but that is the last time you are going to catch me off guard." Videl said smiling herself as she raised her fists and prepared to attack. She through flurry after flurry of punches and kicks, none of which managed to get through Gohan's defenses. He threw a punch or two but mostly let himself be kept on the defensive.

Finally, Videl threw a hard right punch stare at Gohan. But Gohan shifted around it and grabbed her wrist with his right hand and moved his left arm underneath hers, bringing his knuckles to rest right in front of Videl's face. "Every punch and kick has a max range where it loses it's momentum, leaving you open. So don't over commit unless you know you will land the hit." Gohan said before letting her arm go and moving back to stand across from her. "Again."

The next thirty minutes was spent fighting, Gohan knocking down Videl on occasionally and him giving her pointers on how to improve. No one could believe it, the small new kid from the middle of nowhere was beating Satan Videl, the daughter of the World Campion and the strongest kid in school.

Videl found that as the matches went on, a large grin was plastered across not only Gohan's face, but her own as well. The way that he would give her bits of advice after each match reminded her of back when she was still training with her papa.

She had loved those days alone with her father, when he was not the World Campion, and just a father teaching his daughter. He was big and goofy, but he had always been supportive of her. But after the Cell Games he seemed to lose a little bit of the heart the he had always put into fighting. Sometimes she could see him looking at her with pity when he thought she wasn't looking, as if he thought that no matter how good she was, she would never be as good as he was. It wasn't just her who got the look, it was everyone. Everyone of Mr. Satan's students was a disappointment to him, or so Videl thought.

They started to drift apart over the years since, though neither of them brought attention to it. Recently he had stopped training with her altogether.

But here was Gohan, making her feel like she was actually learning martial arts again after all the time she had spent practicing.

Gohan on the other hand was excited beyond words. He had to constantly check himself to make sure he wasn't letting himself get carried way. He had first volunteered as a sparring partner for Videl to confirm something he had expected from her first fight with Sharpner. And he had been right.

Though Videl was taller than Gohan, she was still small, smaller than most girls in their class. But her punches had a lot of force behind them, more than they should have considering her body weight. She had been unknowingly tapping into her ki to make her punches faster and stronger. It was just like whenever he had seen his mother fighting when he was a little boy. Her potential as a fighter was incredible for a human.

"I... I couldn't even touch you." Videl panted with her hands on her knees. "How... I... I'm supposed to be the strongest." But she didn't exactly look upset about losing.

"The first lesson that every martial arts master teaches their students, is that there will always be a stronger opponent." Gohan said not even sweating in his heavier clothes. "The moment you think you're invisible is the moment you've lost. Even Cell was destroyed from his arrogance in believing that no one in the world could stand up to him."

"What are you, some kind of fighting Guru?" Videl joked as Gohan started to walk off the fighting mat.

Gohan chuckled. "I don't pretend to be an expert. I have a lot left to learn. But I've been fighting for a while."

Videl couldn't believe him, he wasn't acting at all like her boastful father. Her dad had always declared himself to be invincible, where Gohan said there was always someone stronger. 'He's so strong... could I learn to... be stronger than my dad.' Videl thought as she watched Gohan walk way. "Wait!" Gohan stopped and looked back at her. "We're sparring again tomorrow, and next time I will win."

Gohan smiled. "Sure, tomorrow." He said sitting down and returning to his meditation.

Videl was to exhausted to continue to fight, she had been fighting at her fullest for thirty minutes straight. So she walked over to the bleachers and sat down next to Erasa.

"Wow Videl, I never thought I would see the day you lost a sparring match." Erasa said smiling. "How do you feel girl?"

"Other than the fact that I am almost too tired to move, I feel great. I haven't felt like this in a long time." Videl said looking past the other students who had taken up sparring after them to see Gohan meditating back in the corner. "I wonder how strong he really is, he didn't even break a sweat."

"Where do you think he learned to fight like that?" Erasa asked Videl.

"I really couldn't tell you." Videl said never looking away from the new boy. 'Maybe it has something to do with him living in the Sacred Land of Korin. I remember my dad telling me bedtime stories about the place when I was a little girl. About the Tower of Korin that was said to have been placed on the earth by Kami as a test, and that anyone how climbed it would be granted power beyond words.'

Not that Videl actually believe those stories, but if Gohan got the opportunity to train with the great warriors who came from around the world to test themselves against the legendary tower, that could explain how he got so skilled.

'One things for sure, he isn't the Delivery Boy, that guy was just a trickster, Gohan is the real deal.' Videl thought with a smile.

"Videl... Videl are you in there?" Erasa said tapping on her friend's shoulder.

"Huh, what?" Videl asked realizing Erasa had been talking to her.

"Don't give me that, I saw the way you were looking at him." Erasa teased. "So are you going to date Gohan now? He did beat you fair and square, twenty times."

"It was only twelve times." Videl said flushing. "And no I'm not."

"Are you sure?" Erasa asked sounding a little disappointed. "You two looked so cute out there, and I haven't seen you so happy in a long time. It was like you were dancing together and nothing else in the world mattered." She said clapping her hands in front of her chest.

"We were fighting! Fighting and love don't mix." Videl insisted.

"If you say so, but if you are going to change your mind you should probably do it fast. Everyone saw Gohan acting really cool back there. So wait to long and someone else might get him." Erasa said. Videl bit her lip and told herself that she didn't care about things like that. Gohan was going to be a good friend, sparring partner and someone she could learn from; not a boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe you." Sharpner said in their history class as he held an ice bag to his head. "There is no way that Nerdboy could ever beat my Videl. You all are just making fun of me." He insisted. They were openly talking in class since their teacher had fallen asleep and no one felt like waking him up so that he could talk about some mysterious events that were never explained in modern history, such as the disappearance of the Red Ribbon Army, or people coming back from the died.<p>

"Give it up, Erasa. Sharpner doesn't have enough brain cells to understand what your saying." Videl said rolling her eyes.

Erasa sighed. "Fine, lets pick a different topic. How about the Delivery Boy?"

"Oh ya, because we all know so much about him." Videl said sarcastically.

"That's what makes it so fun to talk about." Erasa pointed out.

"Um... what are you taking about? What delivery boy?" Gohan asked. "Did someone order some pizza or something?"

His new friends looked at him in shock. "No the Delivery Boy, you know the one from the Cell Games?" Sharpner said.

"Someone ordered pizza at the Cell Games?" Gohan said even more confused.

"I... I can't believe it. He couldn't possible be that ignorant." Sharpner said wide eyed.

Videl sighed. "Alright listen Gohan because I'm only going to say this once. The Delivery Boy was the name given to the child that was at the Cell Games." Gohan's eyes widened, they were talking about him. "He recently reappeared in Satan City and have been stopping robbers and stuff like that with his little sister who is being called the Golden Girl." And that would be Pan. "Do you understand?" Gohan nodded a little scared.

"They say he's our age and incredibly cute with long golden hair and a build that's to die for." Erasa said dreamily. "He's supposed to have been strong enough to have fought against Cell five years ago and live." Gohan swallowed hard.

"Oh please, everyone knows he's just a trickster, just like all the others at the Cell Games." Sharpner said snidely. "He isn't really strong. And besides he's nothing compared to Videl's dad."

That caught Gohan off guard. "Is Videl's dad a famous fighter or something?"

Videl scowled at the question but she realized she couldn't avoid it any longer. "My dad is... Satan Hercule."

Gohan looked confused and blinked at Videl. "Real? You look nothing like him." He said innocently. Videl was a little shocked. She was excepting a big reaction about how great her dad was and how the new boy was 'such a big fan'. But Gohan didn't really seem that concerned.

The bell rang and the teacher's head shot up off the black board and he looked around confused. "Oh, um... read pg. 78 and 79 in your book. And I will see you tomorrow." There were small groans from the class as they all got up and started to walk out. But they couldn't be to upset, after all, school was over for the day.

Gohan got out of the school rather quickly and was getting ready to head for the elementary school to pick up Pan when a voice called him back. "Hey Gohan!" Videl shouted walking up to Gohan with Erasa in toe. "Hey do you want to go hang out for a bit?" She asked, though she really wanted to take him to her father's gym so that she could spar with him some more.

Gohan shook his head. "Sorry, but I have to pick up Pan from her elementary school, and then I have to go to work."

"Who's Pan, your little sister?" Videl asked wondering what it was like to have a sibling.

"You have a job?" Erasa seemed to think that was more important.

Before Gohan could answer either question he sensed his daughter's ki approaching him. "Daddy!" Pan shouted as she wrapped her arms around her father's legs.

"Hi, Pan, how was your first day of school." Gohan asked as he scooped up his five year old daughter. Pan grinned and gave the V for victory sign. Gohan turned back to Videl and Erasa who were still shocked. "Pan, I would like you to meet my new friends, Videl and Erasa. Videl, Erasa, this is my daughter, Pan."

"Hi, I'm Son Pan, it's nice to meet you." Pan said grinning widely.

"She's... so precious!" Erasa squealed pulling Pan into a hug.

"Did... did you say she's your daughter?" Videl asked dazed. Gohan nodded. "But... you would have had to have had her when you were like 10."

Gohan chuckled a little. "No it's not like that. Her real parents passed away do to the events surrounding Cell. I'm her closest living relative. I took her in when she was only a few months old. So I guess that makes me her father." Gohan said, it was the truth, a really bent version of the truth, but still the truth. It wasn't like he could tell her that she was his daughter from the future. Videl was touched by the selflessness of Gohan's actions. "Come on Pan, your daddy has to go to work today." Gohan said taking Pan back from Erasa.

"Does that mean I get to play with Trunks?" Pan asked looking up at her father.

"Sure, just try not to drive Vegeta up the wall." Gohan said. Pan gave a squeak of joy and they started of towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

><p>Gohan and Pan reached the Briefs residence of Capsule Corp after a few minutes of flying. Pan was the one that went up and pressed the doorbell.<p>

The voice of a child trying to lower itself in order to sound like a man came over a speaker. "If you're with the news or the church you have five seconds before we vaporize you! 5... 4... 3..."

"Hey Trunks, it's Pan." Pan said and the counting immediately stopped and the door lit up the all clear and opened revealing a six year old boy with straight purple hair in a Capsule Corp jacket.

"Pan!" Trunks said happily as he greeted his best friend before noticing Gohan behind her. "Hi, Gohan." He said. When he was younger Trunks had been calling Gohan 'Daddy' and Pan 'Sis' since he had spent more time with Gohan and Pan than he had with his own real father, Vegeta. But he had recently stopped that short after Bulma told him that people weren't allowed to marry their sisters.

"Ha Trunks. I've got business with your Grandpa, so you and Pan can go play for a while if you want." Gohan said. Trunks cheered and ran of in the direction of the kids entertainment room that Bulma had installed with Pan at his heels.

Gohan chuckled a little as they went before following the usual hallways to Dr. Briefs's lab. "Ah, Gohan, it's good to see you again my boy." Dr. Briefs said smiling though his thick grayish white mustache. His black cat, Scratch, the constant companion that he keeps was looking over his shoulder from his usual perch.

"Hello Dr. Briefs, how's everyone been?" Gohan asked.

"Who really knows?" Dr. Briefs shrugged opening a draw and pulling out some folders before returning to his desk, the how time Scratch's eyes never left Gohan or even blinked. "I hardly ever leave the lab anymore these days. The world could have ended outside and I wouldn't even notice." A slight tremor went through the room. "I suppose we need to find a way to boost the effectiveness of the limits. My son in law can hardly go a week without blowing something up."

"I think he is actual trying to blow things up though." Gohan said pulling out a folder himself. "I've been looking at the EMD generator for the use in our faster than light space travel and the main thing we can do for cutting down travel time now is optimizing our acceleration. I think that if we alternate the EMD field, then we can use the magnetic backlash to accelerate even faster." Gohan said pulling out the calculations that out of all the people on earth, only himself, Dr. Briefs, and Bulma would be able to read.

"Yes I was thinking the same thing, but the problem we end up running into is fuel. Even though a EMD field is easy enough to maintain, producing it and dispersing it is rather costly." Dr. Briefs said scratching his chin. "And it isn't like it would be easy to find a friendly refueling station will out in deep space."

Gohan and Dr. Briefs spent the next hour puzzling over the changes to the Briefs family space ship. Eventually they agreed on a plan of action and set to work designing the parts they would need. That is until Bulma arrived.

"Gohan, it's good to see you." Bulma said as she entered the room. She walked up to the half saiyan and gave him a hug. "You really do need to visit for more than just business with my father." Bulma then looked straight down at Gohan. "I hear you and Pan have been running around town fighting crime. How about you two have dinner with us so we can catch up?"

"Um... good afternoon to you too, Bulma." Gohan said a little embarrassed.

Dr. Briefs started laughing. "I suppose this means my daughter is taking you away. Well that's ok, we've done enough for today. I have to come up with a list of materials we need for the prototype, but I can do that on my own. You go ahead and have fun."

* * *

><p>"You know Gohan, you and my dad are lucky." Bulma said as she started setting up the machines that would prepare enough food for a saiyan, two half saiyans, a quarter saiyan, and the normal humans that would all be eating together, since Dr. Briefs only ever ate what his wife, Bunny Briefs, prepared for him. "If I wanted to build a cutting edge space ship for the actual company I would have to go through months of stupid paperwork to get permission from out idiotic investors who don't understand a thing about the importance of science. They probably wouldn't even give the ok." The machine started buzzing to life. "The joys of being a private workshop with enough money to cover those kinds of things."<p>

"Ya, I guess so." Gohan said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, the word through the grape vine is that you and little Panny have started school." Bulma said smiling. "Never went to one personally. What's it like? Are you having fun? Have you met any girls?"

"Well today was our first day, but it did seem kind of dull." Gohan admitted. "And I've met two girls there and one boy, but for some reason the boy doesn't like me very much."

"Two girls huh." Bulma said laughing to herself. She knew that Gohan was too innocent to understand what she was implying.

"Ya, One's named Erasa. She talks a lot and keeps saying things that I don't really understand." Then a wide smile spread across Gohan's face that didn't go unnoticed by the Capsule Corp CEO. "The other girl is Videl. She's a fighter." This grabbed Bulma's attention. "She has a lot of ki for a normal human, around half as much as Master Roshi; sixty maybe even a seventy. And she uses it unconsciously whenever she fights, just like my mom used to. She's pretty loud and kind of scary, but she has a really nice smile."

Bulma's jaw dropped. 'Oh ChiChi, your little Gohan has a crush?'

"Is that what you've been up to." Bulma jumped but Gohan was not surprised when Vegeta entered the room. His normal scowl on his face.

"Hello Vegeta." Gohan said respectfully.

"Don't give me that. What is the matter with you. First you babysit and play scientist when you should be training, and now you add school and girls to that list. You really are the son of a third class fool, Kakkabrat." Vegeta said as he opened up the fridge and pulled at a full gallon of milk that he started chugging. "And that hero thing, I don't like it."

"What, we got Dende's permission..." Gohan said nervously.

"Well you should have gotten my PERMISSION!" Vegeta snapped. "I am the prince of all saiyans. And I say, don't use the legendary transformation of our people as a blasted costume!"

"Wait... what?" Gohan said confused.

"He doesn't care about the fact that you are going around saving people, he just doesn't want you to do it while super saiyan." Bulma said rolling her eyes.

"I still think it is a waste of time that could be better spent training. Though I suppose you aren't the strongest on the planet anymore." Vegeta said snidely. Gohan blinked. "After all, while you have been playing around, I Prince Vegeta have been training none stop and have achieved the second level of the legend."

"Oh, that's great Vegeta." Gohan said congratulating him. Gohan didn't feel like telling Vegeta that he was working on the level three transformation, it would only serve to anger the saiyan prince and Gohan didn't like dealing with Vegeta's pride issues. He had actually achieved the level three form, but found that he couldn't maintain it for more than a few seconds and left him drained, so it wasn't fight ready.

"That's great honey, now maybe you could spend some time with your son." Bulma said angrily. "You do realize he was pretty sure that Gohan was his real father instead of you. I wouldn't blame him if he still wishes that was the case."

Vegeta scoffed crossing his arms in front of him. "Babysitting is for second and third class saiyans, not royalty like me."

The machine dinged signaling that the food was done. "We'll talk about this later." Bulma said walking over to a switch board and turning on a intercom to the kids room. "Trunks, Pan, it's time to eat." She said. With in moments two blurs came into the room.

At first Vegeta only seemed a little annoyed but then he was done right shocked. "Brat, what happened to you?" He asked his son who had a couple of scraps and bruises on him.

"Oh, Pan and I were sparring a little." He said a little nervously. Vegeta looked over at the quarter saiyan girl who didn't have a scratch on her.

"You... lost." Vegeta said as if horrified. 'No, my son could not have lost to the spawn of Kakkabrat.' "Were you holding back?"

Trunk shook his head. "No, but I think Pan was holding back a little." Trunk admitted. "I mean, she's a lot stronger since she always gets to train with da... Gohan and Mr. Piccolo. I only get to whenever she comes over to play."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "I have made a horrible miscalculation." He muttered. Gohan and Bulma had to hold back their laughter. "Brat... I mean, Trunks, I think I am going to start over seeing your training personally starting tomorrow."

Trunks head shot up and a wide grin spread across his face. "Really?" Vegeta nodded. "Yes! Thanks dad." He said giving his father a hug. Vegeta looked shocked.

"Well it's about time." Bulma said huffing a little. "Now how about we eat some dinner."

Ten minutes later enough food to feed a entire village had been devoured. Vegeta dismissed himself afterwards to go and set up a training regiment for Trunks.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how surprised do you think he will be once he finds out that Trunks can already go super?" Gohan joked after the saiyan prince was out of ear shot.

"I'd say around a seven." Bulma said smugly. "But it will serve him right for not paying more attention. Now lets take about your superhero costumes."

"What?" Gohan asked confused.

"Well the royal pain said he doesn't want you to run around in public as a super saiyan, so you're going to need a costume since you don't want people to recognize you, right?" Bulma said.

"I guess so." Pan said thinking about it.

"Well you don't have to worry, because I made these." Bulma said proudly as she pulled out two new power-limiter watches. Gohan and Pan each took one and switched them for the watches they had on. "Now just press the blue button."

They did and their clothes were immediately changed. Trunks burst into laughter. Gohan was in a black spandex suit with white gloves and boots, kind of like Vegeta's blue one, with a green tonic over it and a orange helmet on his head with a black visor and antennas. A red cape was over his shoulders. Pan on the other hand was in a sky blue tonic with a bright pink helmet with a blue heart on the forehead.

"There, now you two look like real superheroes." Bulma said proudly.

"Yeah, this will work." Gohan agreed looking in a mirror.

"Originally I made them so that after you guys tear up all your clothes fighting, you could just replace them with a press of a button. But I figured you could use it to have a superhero outfit on hand." Bulma chuckled.

Pan unwound her tail and looked at herself in the mirror giggling. "This is so cool." She said happily. She ran around with her arms out shouted things like 'stop villains!'.

"Wow, calm down their Saiyagirl." Bulma teased.

"Saiyagirl?" Pan said but then her grin doubled in size. "I want that to be my superhero name! Oh this is so cool!"

Trunks seemed to think it was more funny then cool. But Pan looked at him and smiled. "Trunks! You should get one too!"

"What but I..." Trunks said backing away not wanting to be in one of those goofy outfits.

"Come on Trunks, then we can all go out and fight crime together, it will be fun." Pan said grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "We get to go around using our powers, scare all the bad guys, and make fun of them all the time, like those heroes in that show we used to watch."

This got Trunks's attention. "You mean I could scare them without getting in trouble?" He asked looking to his mom who looked concerned but nodded. She seemed to think she was creating a monster. Trunks jumped for joy. "Alright then, I'll be Saiyaboy!"

"Great, the Daddy can be Saiyaman." Pan said running around her dad.

Gohan chuckled a little. "Fine, why not."

"It's just like when we were kids." Bulma mussed to herself as the two youngest Z-fighters ran around laughing, though none of the others could hear her. "Oh Goku, if only it was like this for Gohan growing up."


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>One week had gone by since Gohan had started at OSH and he and Videl had sparred everyday in gym. The teacher didn't bother them, he just let them be as the rest of the class did whatever the planned daily activity was will the two went at it. Videl had yet to land a solid blow on Gohan. It stung her pride a little, until she sparred with one of the top students at her dad's dojo and managed a win. She could have never done that before she had started training with Gohan, his insight into fighting had helped her improve.<p>

One thing that had been bothering her was the Delivery Boy. He had still been showing up, but now he was in a tacky outfit and was calling himself 'The Great Saiyaman'. Everyone knew that he was the same person. It didn't make sense. No one could figure out who he was and there were already pictures of him without the helmet, so why did he started to wear it?

If that wasn't bad enough, he started having another child tagging along with him. The kids were also dressed up and calling themselves Saiyagirl and Saiyaboy. It was as if they didn't take anything seriously. And people loved them. But Videl was angry that the Delivery Boy was risking the lives of elementary school children, though the kids seemed as bullet proof as he was.

Which leads into the main problem Videl was having, she didn't know. She had no clue how they did the things they did. They were tricksters, stage magicians, but the results were real enough and Videl wanted to know how they did it, but she had yet to track one of them down.

"Come on Gohan, today's going to be the day I finally beat you." Videl said as she started towards the practice mat but the coach called her back.

"Sorry Miss Videl, but we have a special guest coming today, so I would prefer it if you two joined in with the rest of the class today." The coach said. Videl groaned angrily but she did as she was told and walked back.

"Thank you, now listen up everyone. Today we're going to be playing so baseball. And here to show us how it is done and give us some pro tips is the baseball legend himself Bandit Yamcha." The coach said introducing his guest. The locker room doors opened Yamcha entered the room. He had short wild black hair and a deep tan with a scar dominated a good part of his face and another was over an eye. He smiled friendly at the class how broke into cheers. Yamcha was wearing his jersey for the Satan City Fighters and had a baseball glove over his left hand.

But the first words out of the baseball legend's mouth were not what people were expecting. "I didn't expect to see you here, Gohan. Let me guess, you saw the name 'orange star' and it reminded you of old times. Great minds think alike. I picked this place out of a list when my manager said I needed to help at a school for publicity."

"Ha Yamcha, haven't seen you in a while." Gohan said to everyones shock.

"Nerdboy, how do you know the Yamcha?" Sharpner asked angrily. Though he toned it down when he noticed Yamcha raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should answer that one." Yamcha said seeing as Gohan didn't seem inclined to do more than rub the back of his neck. "Gohan's dad and I were old friends back during my days as a martial artist. I actually don't know Gohan all that well, I've only really see him at parties and fights."

"Wait a second, you are a martial artist?" Videl asked a little shocked to find that the baseball legend was a fighter.

"I was, I used to be one of the best." Yamcha boasted. "I managed to get to the finals of a few world martial arts tournaments, but I never won any." He admitted.

"Why did you decide to switch to baseball?" Erasa asked her gossiping nature getting the better of her.

Yamcha's face fell a little. "That's a little personal." Yamcha said rubbing the back of his neck. "A martial artist must live by the rule that there will always be a stronger opponent." Videl's eyes flicked to Gohan who had told her the same thing when they first sparred. Gohan had a look of pity for the world famous baseball player. "But when the difference of power became so great... I guess I just couldn't live by that rule anymore." He shook his head. "Enough of that, I came here to teach you baseball, not talk about old things."

Yamcha showed them the proper form for throwing and batting and then they divided up into teams with Yamcha serving as the catcher for both. Gohan was placed in the outfield since he had no real experience playing baseball. His team captain, Videl, was pitching.

"Come on Videl, I'll show you that these muscles aren't just for show." Sharpner said smugly when it was his turn to bat. Videl had managed to strike out one batter, but there were still two on bases, one on first and another on third.

"Please, you aren't even going to be able to touch this one." Videl said as she wind up a pitch.

'Videl pitches way to straight forward.' Gohan thought as he watched her move. 'She has a lot of strength and potential, but not enough adaptability. Same goes for her fighting style.' Sure enough, Videl threw a fast ball straight over the plate. Sharpner got off a solid hit and it flew into out field.

Videl cursed as it went until she noticed Gohan out running the ball from the ground. He caught the ball from over his shoulder without even looking at it before throwing it like a bullet back to third base.

In his excitement, Gohan forgot to lower his ki. And even though the 120 mile per hour fast ball was slow by his standards, it knocked the other boy off his feet and left him on the ground in shock.

Gohan looked a little embarrassed as all eyes turned towards him. "Gohan... what was that?" Videl asked in amazement.

"I think it was a double... that means we're up to bat right?" Gohan said as innocently as he could.

Videl gave him a suspicious look. 'He's strong, but he's not that strong. He can't be.' Videl thought as he went. Yamcha was only shaking his head as if he wasn't surprised at all.

"Um... Gohan." One of the student's on his team said a little worried. "It's your turn to bat." He said holding out a bat to Gohan, who nodded and went up to the plate.

"Way to hold back." Yamcha muttered to the half saiyan who winced. "You make the all stars look like chumps."

"Well... so do you." Gohan muttered back. "I slipped up and forgot to hold back my ki when I threw ok."

"Gohan, unlike you I'm not four foot one who looks like he's going to the chest club." Yamcha chuckled. "And it is more than just your ki. Even if you didn't put any ki into it you would still have over done it. You're built like the Ox-king for Pete's sake."

"Well what do you suggest I do?" Gohan said bitterly.

"Just bunt it and try not to run too fast." Yamcha said a little sarcastically.

"Alright." Gohan said accepting the advice of the retired warrior.

But the plan didn't work out. 'Blasted Gohan, making that catch.' Sharpner thought angrily from the pitch. 'I will prove once and for all that I'm not gay.' He thought as he raised his hand and aimed for Gohan's head. 'Duck like the sissy you are!'

Sharpner threw the fastest ball he could but Gohan didn't dodge. 'If he hits me, then I walk and I won't have to show my strength.' Gohan reasoned. The ball hit him square in the face and bounded off.

"What! Why didn't you duck like a sissy!" Sharpner shouted everyone was in shock expecting Gohan to be seriously hurt by the impact of the ball on his face. But the boy just smiled.

"Since I was hit by the ball, I get to walk." Gohan said handing the bat to Yamcha with a look of triumph.

Yamcha sighed. "Just take the stupid base, Gohan."

"I don't believe it. That was Sharpner's strongest fast ball but he shrugged it off like it was nothing." Videl said more to herself than anyone else.

"Hey, Sharpner! Stop trying to hit Gohan with your balls!" Mark shouted across the field. "He already said he doesn't like you like that!"

"I'm not gay!" Sharpner cried as everyone started to laugh.

Gohan was confused yet again. "What's gay? Is that a baseball term?" He asked the coach how was acting as the first base ref.

"Um... It's not my place to explain." The coach said a little nervously.

But as Gohan tried to figure out what a gay was he noticed Videl's watch starting to flash in his peripheral and then her talking into it. After a few moment's she ran up to the coach. "Ser, I've been called in to help with a situation. The mayor is being held at gun point." She said.

"Alright Miss Videl, be careful." The coach said. Videl nodded and pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground. After the smoke cleared Videl got into her jetcopter and flew off.

"What!? Why is Videl going to a hostage situation?" Gohan said confused.

"She's the daughter of the world hero. She called in for stuff like this pretty often." The coach said shrugging. Gohan paled. Videl was strong, but she wasn't bulletproof. "Hey kid, you feeling ok?"

"Y... yeah." Gohan said but then changed his mind. "I mean no! I um... think that that hit to the head must have been worse than I thought." Gohan said thinking of a reason to get out of there and go and help Videl. "Can I go to the nurse?"

"Well ok." The coach said. "Do you want me to take..." But Gohan was already running like a Olympic sprinter towards the side of the building.

After rounding the corner he pressed the button on his wrist watch and changed into his superhero outfit rapidly raising and lowering his power level to get Pan and Trunks attention before flying up in the direction he felt Videl's ki in. 'I'm coming Videl.'

* * *

><p>"Please, just stop all this?" The mayor pleaded with the members of the red sharks gang that were holding him at gunpoint in front of city hall. He was hit across the face for his efforts drawing a gasp from the policemen who were watch, and in true Satan City fashion, just waiting for someone else to come and deal with it.<p>

"Look all we want is for Mr. Satan to come over here." The gangster holding the mayor said angrily. "When he gets here you can have fatty back." He said shaking the mayor a little.

"What? What do you want with Mr. Satan?" The mayor asked.

"Nothing much, our boss just wants to challenge him to a fight." The thug said.

"But he couldn't possible win. Mr. Satan is too strong." The mayor said believing every word.

"What does a tiny man like you know about fighting anyways." Said the boss of the Red Sharks gang as he exited the building and stood behind the group. He was over eight feet tall and had a huge chin. He seemed almost comical as he tried to wear gentlemen's clothes but was so obviously a thug. "You people worship that fraud because you think he's strong. But once I show you what true strength is, you will worship me."

"You do realize that's not how the world works, right?" The mayor asked hoping beyond hope that the gang would all realize they were idiots and just go home and get real jobs. But what he got was gun whipped.

"We are serious." A thug said lifting up a rocket launch. "Let me show you how serious we are!" He shot it at one of the cop cars causing the feds to scatter.

"Rats, where is Mr. Satan." The police chief.

Little did he know that the town's savior was hold up in his closet watching the news and kicking himself for being so powerless. "If only I was like those guys from the Cell Games." He mumbled to himself. It was at times like these that the true weight of the lies he was made to tell dragged down on his conscience. It isn't like he didn't want to go out there. He wasn't afraid of his own fate as long as he could help save lives. He even willingly went to the Cell Games and did what he could to help, as little as that was. But if he did go out there, and he did die, then everyone would realize that there was no way that he could have beaten Cell. So as much as he hated it, he accepted the fact that he had to sit and hope for the best.

That is, until he saw his daughter's bright yellow jetcopter landing behind the police barricade and the girl herself jump out of the cockpit. "Videl!? What, why is she there!?" Hercule said in horror. When he had agreed to let his little girl assist with police work he had assumed it would be with bar fights or something small. He didn't want to do it at first, but she had been so insistent and proud that he couldn't help but to give in to her wish to help people. Why was she at a hostage situation involving people with guns and rocket-launchers. "I've got to get out there." He shouted but the moment he did he realized it was impossible. Even by Jetcopter it would take several minutes to get there and he didn't have the time.

He got on his knees and put his hands together in prayer. "Please Dende, I've done everything you have ever asked of me. So please help keep my baby girl safe!"

The guardian of Earth heard his prayer and answered him. 'We have three people on the roof near the scene. Don't worry. Gohan will protect her.' Hercule's head shot up as Dende's voice echoed in the back of his head. He teared up as he murmured his gratitude.

* * *

><p>Gohan had arrived at the scene seconds after Videl herself had landed, and soon Pan and Trunks joined him. "So are we going to go in or what?" Trunks asked itching to get started. He was dressed in his own uniform which was a purple tunic with a black helmet.<p>

Gohan shook his head. "Lets wait a little longer. I want to see how Videl handles herself. If anyone shots at her then we can jump in to stop the bullets. But she's got her pride. You of all people should know what happens when you mess up someone's pride issues." Gohan said grinning at Trunks.

"What, are you in love with the girl or something?" Trunks asked curiously.

"What?" Gohan said having never thought about it. "N... no... it's not like that."

"So... Videl isn't going to be my mommy?" Pan asked a little disappointed.

He wanted to see how Videl preformed under pressure. Whether her ki would increase, stay the same or if she would shrink way. Gohan knew that he used to shrink away, unsure of himself during a fight until he was pushed to his emotional limits.

Videl had a word with the police chief before heading out to face the mobsters. "What have we here? We ask for Mr. Satan and we get a little girl." The boss said angrily.

"Boss, I recognize her, that's Mr. Satan's daughter." The man holding the mayor said.

"If it is a fight you want, I'll give it to you." Videl said arrogantly.

"It seems that they don't take us seriously." The boss mumbled. "What kind of man sends his little girl to do the fighting for him!?"

"Look mister, nobody sent me, I'm like a maid I go where the the trash is and I clean it up." Videl smirked. "If you want a turn at my father, you will have to beat me first. But if I win you come quietly."

"Well I suppose I could use a light warm up." The boss said and he walked into the courtyard in front of city hall.

"Videl, don't!" The mayor shouted. "Please, it's to dangerous, I could never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Will you keep your mouth shut!" A thug said as he pulled out his gun and shot the mayor in the shoulder. The man gave a howl of pain.

"You bastards!" Videl shouted angrily.

Gohan winced slightly, he regretted not ending it earlier now, but he would be able to fix the damage after everything was sorted out.

The fight between Videl and the leader of the Red Shark Gang started, and to all watching Videl was at the disadvantage. Despite the obvious difference in their size and weight, the thug boss was over twice her height and three times her weight. His longer arms kept Videl out of striking distance and he had enough behind his hits to make guarding difficult. Even when Videl got her punches in, the difference in mass caused them to have a large effect on her.

After being on the defensive for over two minutes Videl was hit hard and fell backwards. The boss was just standing around sneering at her, waiting for her to get back up. He was enjoying himself.

"Come on Videl. Fight better, not harder." Gohan muttered.

'I... I have to win this.' Videl's thoughts were a little mottled as she pushed herself back to her feet. She staggered a bit but put up her fists, holding them close to her body and ready to throw a punch. 'But I can't... not like this.'

Her opponent had a long reach and she couldn't do anything. She remembered sparring with Gohan. 'Every punch and kick has a max range where it loses it's momentum.' His calm innocent voice sounded inside of her head. 'All styles have their ideal range. A fighter with a longer reach has a vulnerable area close to their body.'

Videl calmed herself her fists relaxed into halfway open palms, her center of gravity shifted up and forward and she moved her elbows out until she matched the form she had seen Gohan using. Seeing her new stance Gohan smiled knowing she had won.

"It looks like I hit you harder than I thought?" The psychotic body builder said laughing. "I suppose I should just finish this then." He was running towards Videl and he throw a hard punch once he was in range.

Videl slide her stance to the side causing the punch to go over her shoulder. Then she grabbed the arm with an open hand and pulled him in. 'Most fighters have gone through some form of body conditioning making most punches on the stomach ineffectual especially at too close of range attacks were it is hard to build up enough momentum.' Gohan's voice sounded again. 'But there is an area just below the rib cage where it is almost impossible to tense your muscles against an attack.' With her free hand Videl stroke up and hit the point right underneath the ribs and her tensed fingers sunk effortlessly in.

The mobster's body froze and started to contract. 'After hitting a sensitive area, their body will tense up instinctively in order to protect itself. That is when you throw them. When they hit the ground their own tensed body with amplify the effect on their muscles.' Gohan's voice instructed.

Videl turned gabbing onto the man's shirt and used his momentum from his earlier charge to flip him over her. The gang leader went head first down into the pavement and bounded hard on the ground his arms knocking up against his sides.

"So... you give up?" Videl said panting a little. A little drunk from her victory over the man who was over twice her size.

The thug was rolling on the ground unable to get up. But he growled. "Shot her!"

Videl's eyes widened as the eight other gang members who had been watching all lifted up their guns. She closed her eyes as the bullet storm started. But to her shock she didn't feel hurt, did they all miss?

"Are you alright?" A voice said from right behind her. She opened her eyes and saw the Delivery Boy, or the Great Saiyaman, standing right behind her. Looking towards the gangsters she could see a thin, almost transparent wall of golden light between her and the equally shocked criminals. The bullets that had been fired lay harmlessly on the other side of it.

Out of nowhere Saiyaboy and Saiyagirl appeared right in front of the mayor, kicked down the man holding him and grabbed the mayor before disappearing and reappearing right next to Videl and Saiyaman.

"This will be your last chance to get off easy." Saiyaman said, his voice a little corny. He let the shield drop.

"It's those costumed freaks!" The thug with the rocket launcher said lifting up his heavy weapon and firing it. Saiyaman lifted one hand and the rocket came to a stop right in front of him. The two kids that were with him started to laugh.

"Come on, someone could be hurt by one of these things." Saiyaman joked reaching out one finger and rotated the rocket so that it pointed towards the sky. Then it shot off and went up a hundred feet before harmlessly exploding in the air.

"They always pick the hard way. I love the hard way." Saiyaboy said running straight at the scared gang.

"Wait for me!" Saiyagirl said and Videl noticed that she had a tail swinging around behind her.

Videl was startled out of her shock when Saiyaman spoke up again. "Do you want to leave it to the kids or do you want to continue?" He asked her. Not seeming inclined to help more than he already had.

"I can still fight!" She said angrily.

Saiyaman chuckled. "Good to hear. Have a pick me up." He put a hand on her shoulder and seconds later she felt a rush of energy as the hand glowed a light gold. "Well, go ahead." Saiyaman said nodding in the direction of the gang. Three of the eight members had already been taken down. Videl nodded and went in. All the thugs were to distracted with the children to notice her coming.

After a few more seconds all the gang members were out cold, cuffed and waiting to be taken away. Videl along with the two kids returned to Saiyaman who was seeing to the mayor.

"That was fun." Saiyaboy said happily and Saiyagirl giggled. Videl was shocked at how little the children seemed to care that people were pointing guns at them. Then again, with how little the bullets seem to do, why should they care?

Saiyaman had peeled away the mayors bloodied shirt exposing the bullet wound in his shoulder. "I'm going to get the bullet out. Here, bite down on this." He said. He took off one of his gloves and the mayor did as he was told. Saiyaman put his ungloved hand over the wound and the hand started to glow golden again. Videl was shocked as the bullet came out of the hole. But even more so when the wound seemed to shrink until it was completely gone. "There we go, my healing skills aren't the best, but that should do the trick."

"How?" Videl said more than a little amazed. "How did you do that?"

Saiyaman gave she a smile. It was a grin that look really familiar, but she couldn't place it. "A magician never reveals their secrets." Then he got up and walked away with the two kids at his heels. "Till next time, Miss Videl." He waved and before Videl could stop them they shout up into the sky and after a burst of golden light went flying in three different directions.

As she watched them go, her heart skipped a beat and one thought was stuck in her mind. 'Delivery Boy, Saiyaman, I will find out who you are.'

* * *

><p>Videl quietly came in to her last class of the day, history, after the mayor hostage incident, and as always the teach had seemed to have fallen asleep.<p>

"Hey Videl." Erasa whispered as the hero's daughter sat down. "Good to see you're back. How did it go?"

"How do you think it went? Videl kicked butt of course." Sharpner chuckled.

"I took down the boss no problem." Videl said shortly. "That is until the rest of the gang decided to shot me."

"What!?" Erasa shouted but then stopped as the teacher raised his head looking around at the class before lowering it down again. "What happened, are you ok?"

"Yeah, those people showed up. You know, the Delivery Boy and the two kids that have been seen with him." Videl said looking out the window. "They came in stopped all the bullets, helped stop the bad guys, even used some kind of healing mumbo jumbo to help the mayor and then flew off before I could ask any questions." She said a little angrily.

"You actually saw the Great Saiyaman?" Erasa asked her voice full of envy. "Was he cute?"

"Erasa, you know I don't think about boys like that." Videl snapped. "Besides, he had a stupid cape on and a bucket on his head. He looked absurd." But then she remembered seeing him smiling at her. "He... did have a nice smile though." She didn't know how it slipped out but she immediately cursed herself for it.

"Did you just..." Erasa started her eyes widening but Videl cut her off.

"Just drop it." She sighed. "What happened while I was out?"

"Not much." Erasa admitted a little disappointed that Videl wouldn't continue their earlier topic. "After you left Gohan went to the nurse's office for the ball that hit him in the head."

"Really?" Videl asked looking to Gohan who was in the seat next to Erasa. He had just been listening quietly the how time. He flushed and looked away.

"Yeah, but you sure did run fast considering you were hurt." Erasa said then she screwed up her face in concentration. "Now that I think about it. You took the long way around the school. Not very smart huh?" She teased.

"I um... forgot the way?" Gohan said using the excuse that he was new to the school.

'So Gohan disappears right as the 'Saiyaman' appears. Could it be just a coincidence? No, he was also wearing the say thing as the Delivery Boy last week. And know that I think about it, the Saiyagirl character is around Pan's age.' Videl was starting to connect the dots. 'I need more proof then at, or else he would just deny it.'

Gohan smiled a little shyly. It was a smile Videl recognized. 'I will find out your secrets.' The voice in the back of her head said again as her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know what to say. I was so out of it when I wrote this...<strong>

**Let me reread it real quick.**

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later.<strong>

**that was a lot of spelling and grammar errors. I must have been high or something.**

**Anyways. I chose to have Yamcha go to the school to show them all baseball so that he could reveal the fact that they all really do just chose that school because of its name bringing back memories. Also so Yamcha could have a pity party, table for one.**

**I keep saying that Gohan is short because he is supposed to be a freshmen. And in Dragon Ball, Goku was even shorter than Krillin when they were fifteen.**

**Videl is starting to model her style around Gohan, because it is better.**

**An up front demonstration is making her realize that it might not all be a trick. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>"Come on everyone, get on the bus!" The political sciences teacher called as they all stood in front of the bus that was going to take them out for their field trip.<p>

"I can't believe we're going to go to the Ox King's Castle on Fire Mountain for a field trip." Erasa said excitedly.

"I can't believe that they are letting Gohan take Pan with him." Sharpner said glancing over at the young father looking over his daughter.

"Will I can't just leave her to go home by herself." Gohan reasoned.

"This guy could get away with murder. Right Videl?" Sharpner said shaking his head.

Videl didn't answer. She was tried. She had spent days trying to find anything suspicious about Gohan or his daughter. She found something all right. Like the fact that besides their enrollment in the school, no other document existed about either of them; no birth records, no newspaper articles, no housing address, nothing. It was as if they didn't even exist. But the lack of anything on them still didn't prove anything. She was dieing to know, but she couldn't find anything. 'What is it that makes the golden fighters... whatever they are. I always thought it was a trick, but the is nothing fake about healing bullet wounds.' Videl thought annoyed. 'You can't do that with smoke and mirrors.'

"I just can't get over it." Erasa said on the bus as she stared at Pan who was sitting in Gohan's lap and looking out the window as the mountains went by.

"What is it this time?" Sharpner said more then a little tired from the ride. They were four hours into it and still were an hour to go.

"It's little Pan, she looks just like how Videl looked when we were younger." Erasa said pulling out her phone. She pulled up a picture that she had saved on her profile of herself and Videl as kids.

Gohan's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. The resemblance was uncanny. The only real difference was Pan's dark onyx eyes to Videl's crystal blue. "Wow, I never noticed." Sharpner admitted as he looked from the phone to Pan and back to the phone. Videl had never realized it either, but she had never been one to think about who she or anybody looked on the surface.

"Maybe you're related or something." Erasa said closing her phone.

"You mean Videl IS my mommy?" Pan asked happily causing all that heard to coo from the cuteness.

"It... couldn't be." Gohan muttered looking at Videl. Now that he thought about it, her ki signature was a little simular to Pan's. He had never asked the future Bulma who Pan's mother was, he never thought there was a need. Even if he found her in the present, she wouldn't be the same person, just like their Trunks was not the same future Trunks had been.

"Huh, what was that Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Oh um, it's nothing." Gohan said turning away flushing a bit. He couldn't understand why he was blushing all the time. Videl just had that effect on him. She scowled because he was keeping secrets. It's not like she usually minded secrets. She had several with Erasa and would keep anything she could from the media. But for some reason she couldn't understand she wanted to know everything about Gohan, Gohan and the golden Delivery Boy.

"So Pan, are you excited?" Gohan said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I hope we get to see Great Grandpa!" She said looking out the window at Fire Mountain in the distance.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him in a couple of months." Gohan admitted. "We've been a little busy."

"You have a grandfather at Fire Mountain?" Videl asked hoping to learn something new. Something that could lead her to Gohan's secrets.

"Yeah, my mom's dad." Gohan said grinning a little sheepishly. "I wonder what he's been up to."

"If he's related to you, Nerdboy, he's probably been driving people up the walls." Sharpner said and received a hit on the head from Videl for his lip. She was tired of the jealous boy making fun of her friend.

"Daddy, what's a nerd?" Pan asked. Erasa and Videl couldn't believe how innocent the little girl was. That is until her father opened his mouth.

"I'm actually not sure. I think it means that I'm the new kid." Gohan said but looked for confirmation from his friends.

"Um... actually a nerd is someone that is really really smart." Erasa said sweat dropping a little.

"Oh." Gohan said surprised. "I didn't realize Sharpner was complementing me this whole time. Thank you." Sharpner started to hit his head against the wall of the bus.

"How can someone be so smart and so completely clueless." Videl said watch the Sons smiling innocently.

"Everyone we're here!" The teacher called out. "Please file off the bus in an orderly fashion, we don't have all day."

Once they had all gotten off the bus they were approached by three of the castle guards. "Good day everyone. We are going to be your escorts for today in the palace. Now I'm only going to say this once, please try to stay with the group and no we do not have a torture chamber, nor has there ever been a torture chamber." A guard woman said. She was fairly tall at five foot eleven and had short but deep red hair.

Videl was impressed that the male guards seemed to act like she was the one in charge. She regarded everyone with a friendly expression as she glanced over the group. But her eyes caught on Gohan and Pan.

"Prince Gohan, Princess Pan. I was unaware that you were going to be visiting." She said standing at attention for them. The class froze.

"Pr... Prince? Princess?" Erasa said in shock. murmurs went through the group.

"It's good to see you too, Miss Washu." Gohan said bowing. "I'm actually here with my school for a field trip and I figured I would bring Pan with me. Though I am over due for a visit."

"School? I was unaware that you went to school." Washu said smiling at the boy that everyone realized was the prince. "Your mother would be so proud. She always wanted you to be a scholar." Gohan looked a little sheepish but seemed glad to hear that his mother would have approved. "But we shouldn't keep everyone waiting here now should we. We can catch up later. Come on everyone, try to keep up." Washu said before turning and matching over to the front gates.

"So... Gohan... you're a prince?" Erasa asked nervously.

"Um... yeah. My Grandpa is the Ox King. Why?" Gohan asked looking puzzled at the change in his friend.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Videl asked. Gohan was glad that she still was acting like herself, even if it was a little scary.

"I... I don't know, was it important?" Gohan asked.

"I don't really like being a princess." Pan said looking up at the group with a scowl. "The people that work with Great Grandpa keep trying to make me put on those uncomfortable dresses and tell me that I can play the way I want to." Gohan had nodded remembering the outfit he was made to wear back when he was only four years old.

"I hear you." Videl said chuckling a little thinking of when a maid tried to make her wear a dress to one of her dad's parties.

"He's... he's oblivious." Sharpner mumbled watching Gohan scratching his head. "I always thought you were a nerd from the middle of nowhere."

"But... that is who I am." Gohan said confused. The other highschoolers looked at him with complete disbelief.

"Um... Miss Washu?" One of the students said trying to get the guard's attention. "Where are we heading exactly?"

"Why, to the Ox King of course." Washu said with a playful note to her voice.

"What!?" Erasa almost screamed. "But... I'm not dressed properly to meet royalty!" She said looking down at the tank top and short shorts. Videl didn't shout it, but she was also aware that you usually don't go to meet a King in a tshirt and biking shorts.

Washu laughed. "You all clearly know nothing about the Ox King. Don't worry about it." She said as they arrived at a large pair of doors. "Now His Majesty is in a meeting but he asked that you be allowed to see him right aft..."

Washu was cut off as a voice boomed from behind the door. "This is outrageous!" It said causing the students to jump back in fright.

"Well looks like things are going about as well as expected." Washu sighed and began to push the large double doors open.

The students were looking in on a meeting room, it was not very decorated, and had a large square table in the center of it with a picture of a bull standing on fire on the table clothe.

On one end of the table was a middle aged man tall and lean. He was dressed in bright multicolored robes containing mostly reds and oranges. He had a smug grin on his rather pale face and his amber eyes and short bright red hair gave a look of superiority. The crown on his head was bright red and gold and he had a red cape over his shoulders. Next to him was a young girl, no more than fourteen. Though the girl was dressed in a similar manner with a brightly colored dress and long red hair, her eyes seemed apologetic.

Behind the two were no less than thirty guards in brightly colored uniforms who all carried swords at their hips.

The people on the opposite side of the table couldn't have been more different. Two elderly men dressed in dull greens and yellows with graying hair and angry faces sat on either side of the largest man any of the students had ever seen.

The man was over nine feet tall and his shoulders alone were a good seven feet wide. He was dressed in a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up exposing huge arms that were bigging than some people. He had a prominent beard and short brown hair under neither a bull horned helmet. His face was contorted with rage behind his glasses.

"The northwest channel has had the same trade agreement since my father and I dug it forty years ago! These changes you are suggesting will destroy the lives of the people that depend on that trade route for there lively hood! It contains thirty eight percent of all the worlds food trade!" The giant of a man was shouting. Some of the guards on the other side of the room looked uneasy.

"It is a small price to pay for the continued growth of the economy." The pale king said smugly.

"That will all come at the expense of the common man. I refuse to line my pockets by starving my people!" The giant hand that the Ox King brought down on the table caused the whole room to shake.

"I would ask you to calm yourself Ox King. Even a mongrel like you should know better than to use violence at a diplomatic meeting." The Roaster King said as some of his guards reached for their swords. The class was starting to wonder if they were about to watch a blood bath. Gohan, Pan and Washu all knew that the Ox King could easily overwhelm all the armed guards himself, even if he was a bit out of practice.

"Do not give me that BULL, Roaster King!" The large man identified as the Ox King said angrily. "If this was a peaceful meeting then you wouldn't have felt the need to bring three hundred and fifty soldiers to my castle. What do you expect to attack you? My land doesn't even have a standing army!"

"That my be, but this is just my own personal guard and my daughter's of course." The Roaster King said hardly even glancing at the girl sitting next to him. "Only a fool would approach a brutal man like yourself without protection." The Roaster King said grinning at the other King. The Roaster King finally noticed the people standing in the doorway. "What is this? Are people sacrificing their children to you now?" The Roaster King mocked.

The Ox King turned his head to the students most of whom shied back. His expression immediately softened. "Ah, you must be the students that are visiting to get an idea of World Politics. I'm sorry you had to see an actual display of it. Hahahahah." The Ox King began to laugh good naturedly. His voice was rather goofy without the rage fueling it and the students began to calm immediately.

"Great Grandpa!" Pan laughed running forward out of the group and jumping towards the Ox King. The Ox King was momentarily shocked but recovered before the girl got to his chest. He had just enough time to brace himself for impact and catch the little quarter saiyan as she flew through the air at him.

"Pan! I didn't know you were coming for a visit." He laugh loudly as he tossed the giggling five year old up in the air before catching her again and placing her and his shoulder. The tiny girl was only slightly larger than his head.

"Daddy and I wanted it to be a surprise!" Pan said as she hugged her giant of a great grandpa.

Gohan stepped forward to greet his Grandfather with a hug. "Hi Grandpa, my highschool class was coming for a trip so I brought Pan along to see you." Gohan said grinning up at the large King. Videl was standing right behind him along with Erasa and Sharpner. "Oh, Grandpa, I'd like to introduce you to my friends from school. This is Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner." He said pointing to each in turn.

"Well Gohan, I was unaware that you had started going to school." The Ox King said his voice still a little goofy. He turned to Videl who was the closest. She was trying not to back away in fear of the large man. Even the Red Shark gang's boss was dwarfed by this man. "It is a pressure to meet you."

"The... pressure is all mine." Videl said reaching out a hand to shake. The Ox King's hand covered over half her arm and pumped it a little violently to the point were she had almost lost her footing.

"I hope you are all taking good care of my grandson and his daughter. They never have been ones to get out much." The Ox King laughed. Videl was surprised by the man. He didn't seem at all like the picture of royalty. His skin was deeply tanned and he had dirt under his nails, as if he had been working in the fields himself just that morning.

"Oh, I was unaware that you had descendants, Ox King." The Roaster King said staring at the two new arrivals.

One of the Ox King's advisers cleared his throat. "My I present Prince Son Gohan, son of Princess Son ChiChi and the hero Son Goku, and his daughter Princess Son Pan."

Murmurs went through the people that were gathered. Gohan could easily guess what they were saying; 'Son Goku'. The Roaster Princess's eyes widened and several of the guards looked shocked.

Videl looked hard at Gohan. 'His dad is a legendary hero? Why didn't he ever tell us? Did he just not think it was important, like whenever he didn't tell us he was a prince? I have to meet him...' But that train of thought ended when she remembered what Gohan had told them about where he lived. 'He lives with his godfather... because his mom and dad died of that virus.' The thought was tragically disappointing.

The Roaster King started to laugh. "'Son Goku' you say. Son Goku is nothing more than a legend. A fictional character that was accredited with everything from stopping bandit raids to banishing the Demon King. He is about as real as the eternal dragon. You honestly expect us to believe that this small child is your grandson, let alone the child of a legendary hero."

"A fictional character you say?" The Ox King murmured a little angrily. Gohan didn't seem to mind the insults towards him or his father. "So I suppose it was a fictional character that defeated the Demon King Piccolo, and won the Tenkaichi Budokai, before saving my kingdom whenever Fire Mountain was erupting, then married my daughter in front of the entire population of our city."

"If this man is real then why not produce him. I would like to meet this 'Son Goku'." The Roaster King said snidely.

"My son in law died." The Ox King said sadly. "Along with my sweet ChiChi."

"Convenient isn't that." The Roaster King chuckled.

"Father..." The man's daughter said ashamed of her father's actions. Her own mother had been a princess from a small castle saved from demons by a child named Son Goku and the young princess had been raised on stories of the brave boy.

"Quiet Hannah! I thought I had told you not to speak." The Roaster King said angrily.

The Ox King quivered with rage but Gohan put a calming hand on his grandfather. It restrained King's fury, but didn't get rid of it. The Ox Kingdom's culture was built around hard working and passionate people. The idea of treating your child as property was more that the old king could bare, especially after the insult to his own daughter's memory.

But after a few deep breathes a smile curled over the Ox King's lips. "So, you believe that I am a fake do you? How about a bet?" The Ox King said his voice colder than before. He took Pan off of his shoulder and lowered her to the ground.

The Roaster King looked puzzled. "What kind of bet?" He asked.

"A fighting competition. My grandson and great granddaughter... against all 350 soldiers of your personal guard; all at once, no weapons, victory through ring outs and knockouts." The Ox King said smiling. The people from the school and Roaster Kingdom looked shocked, the man was sending his fifteen year old grandson and five year old great granddaughter to fight against a practical army. "If we win then we gain complete control over the channel, and if you win then you may have Fire Mountain; castle, town, and land."

The Roaster King's jaw dropped in shock. Fire Mountain was supposed to contain the largest mineral deposits in the world, not only that, it was the capital and crown jewel of the Ox Kingdom. And the Ox King was betting it on a three hundred on two fight against children.

'Is this some kind of bluff? There is no way that they could win.' The Roaster King thought looking at the children. They weren't much to look at. They didn't dress like royals, kind of like their brutish grandfather in the opinion of the Roaster King. He was a little curious as to how a fifteen year old boy ended up with a five year old daughter. Then again, the people of the Ox Kingdom were not known for keeping it in their pants. 'Is he trying to make a fool out of me by saying that I am too scared?' He shook his head. 'I will never get a chance like this again.'

"So you are saying that you will give me your castle... if my soldiers beat up your grandchildren?" The Roaster King clarified. "I think I will take you up on that bet."

The Ox King laughed loudly. "Good, then we finally accomplish something. Akshi I want you to draft a document for the bet. Alatau can you get the arena ready for the competition and tell the towns people that they can watch if they so wish. Washu, you contact as many spare doctors as you can to see to the injured after the competition. Oh and the castle cooks, we will be having a feast after the fight is over." The advisers and guard went to do their assigned tasks. The students were all shocked, but Gohan didn't even bat an eye as his grandfather turned to him. "Gohan, you and Pan go get changed into you fighting uniforms."

"Alright Grandpa." Gohan said. He understood that his Grandfather was taking a path of least resistance to stop what he thought would hurt innocent people. So he would not complain about fighting for it.

"Wait!" Videl shouted before they had left. Gohan turned to her along with everyone else. "Sign... sign me up. I'm going to fight too." Videl insisted. Gohan blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure?" The Ox King asked raising an eyebrow. He didn't know the first thing about this young girl. His eyes flicked to Gohan who nodded his consent. "I suppose if it is alright with the Roaster King."

The Roaster King looked at the girl. She was another small one, barely bigger than the boy, he didn't think it would make that much of a difference. "What is one more, when the odds are already so far stacked in my favor." He said with an air of superiority. "But she will be the last; three on three hundred fifty."

* * *

><p>Videl was standing outside of the changing room where Gohan and Pan were changing into fighting gis. 'Do we even stand a chance?' She asked herself a little hopelessly. She had once seen her father fight six other masters at the same time, and he was struggling. They were going to have to fight over a hundred people each and Pan was only five years old.<p>

'How could they send a five year old to fight in something like this. Gohan didn't even react.' Videl thought back to the scene. Gohan merely looked resolved. Pan a bit excited. 'I guess if they are Saiyaman and Saiyagirl then they wouldn't be scared, but they can't exactly go around throwing those light bomb things around.'

"Are you ready, Videl?" Videl turned her head to see Gohan smiling in the doorway of the changing room with Pan standing right next to him. Videl's eyes widened as she looked at him. He was in a sleeveless purple gi with a white cloth around his neck. Over his heart was the symbol for 'Kame' or turtle and on his back was the symbol 'Daimon' or Demon King. But the thing that shocked her was his arms. They were muscular like nothing she had ever seen before resembling elephants' legs more than human arms. It was almost unnatural the amount of muscle on him.

Pan was also dressed in a sleeveless gi, a bright orange one that also had the symbol of Kame over her heart, but instead of demon on her back it read 'Kami' meaning God. The five year old girl looked as if she had as much muscle on her arms as Videl herself.

'How? How does someone end up like that?' Videl thought.

"Videl? Are you ok?" Pan asked shocking Videl out of her hypnotized state. "Don't worry, we have my daddy with us. Mr. Piccolo says that my daddy is the strongest in the whole galaxy!" She shouted holding out her arms wide as if to exclaim just how big the galaxy was.

Videl smiled down at Pan. It was the same thing that Videl had told herself before the Cell Games. 'My daddy is the best there is, so there is no need to worry.' She then realized that if Gohan really was the Delivery Boy, that would mean he had been at the Cell Games too.

'I wonder what it was like...' The thought as she reached out and ruffled Pan's hair. "I'm here too you know?" The teased the girl who giggled.

"Come on Pan. The sooner we get done the sooner we can eat." Gohan said as he started moving towards the arena.

Videl looked after him a moment before following. It was just like at school. Any mention of a fight and he transformed into an invincible fighter. 'His shoulders are so wide and his hands are really large for his height.' She couldn't help but imagine the man he might grow into. 'I hope he won't look like the Ox King.'

* * *

><p>The Ox King sat in the stains with the rest of the people in the capital who had heard the news. They were muttering excitedly about the upcoming show. The Ox King had a large box full of buttered popcorn in one hand and he attached drinks to his horned helmet. The Ox King spotted Sharpner and Erasa and called them over to watch with him.<p>

The Roaster King was puzzled at how well the people of the Ox Kingdom were taking the fact that their King bet their lives on such a hopeless fight. He was accompanied by his daughter and the same guards who had been with them in the seeing chambers, the ones that he would be using for protection from the Ox King during the match, and who would not be participating. "You people don't seem to mind that they are about to have a new ruler." The Roaster King said looking around at the people in the stains.

"We just know better than you, Chicken." A plump black haired woman nearby laughed. "No one in the land of the Ox Kingdom would be dumb enough to bet against our Prince and Princess in a fight." She had three little children gathered around her who were all talking excitedly about how long their Prince and Princess would let the fight go on.

"Show some respect." One of the guards growled at the woman who simply scoffed at him. The Roaster King only silently cursed the Ox King's ideology to work and be entertained along side his people. There was no Royalty Box.

"Use your eyes Birdbrains, this arena isn't in this condition because of old age. It was built only ten years ago." The woman said rolling her eyes.

The Roaster King looked out at the arena. It was just over one acre of stone surrounded by water before rising up to the seats. But the arena itself was full of cracks and most of the tiles were broken. Some spots had large craters as if some kind of explosive went off.

The far entrance to the arena opened and Gohan entered flanked by Videl and Pan. "The Ox Kingdom doesn't have a standing army because we don't need one." The Ox King chuckled. As the Roaster King started to seem unsure at the sight of Gohan's muscles. The army of three hundred Roaster Kingdom fighters stood in front of them. The Ox King stood up and pulled out a large hollowed horn. "BEGIN!" He shouted and blew the horn.

Videl moved in as two fighters closed in on her. She quickly tried to stop herself from being surrounded and managed to knock out both of them. 'Two down two hundred to go. How are we supposed to win this?' She asked herself glancing outwards to try to find Gohan. But after she saw what was going on her jaw dropped. Gohan and Pan were both carving a path through the soldiers at a rate that she couldn't believe. Every single move Gohan made both parried and stroke down an ill prepared opponent.

Pan was fairing just as well, she dipped and weaved through groups of people, dodging every punch and moving in close before making strikes on their vitals. Every three second another fighter fell prey to the father and daughter combo. They were surrounded at all sides by they seemed to have no weak points, defeating any enemy who attacked their backs just as easily as they beat the attacks from the front.

Videl shook herself out of her shock. 'Think later, fight now.' She thought as she moved onto her next target.

"Wow... no way." Sharpner said. He had yet to be conscious during any of Gohan and Videl's sparing sections and had believed that they were just people teasing him.

"Yes, this Videl girl's got spunk. She's taken out ten guys already." The Ox King nodded as he shoved a hand full of popcorn towards his mouth.

"Is that what surprises you!?" Erasa asked opened mouthed.

"There was never any doubt that my Gohan and Pan would win." The Ox King shrugged. "Pan herself could have beaten them all herself. Heck I could do it and I'm out of practice. Gohan's father took down an entire army by himself, tanks, guns and all, at the age of fourteen using nothing but a pole, and Gohan is far stronger than his father was. There are only a hand-full of people on the whole planet that can lay a finger on my grandson." He started to laugh as he finished.

The Roaster King was too shocked for words. He was watching the tiny boy and girls take out his entire personal guard. Some world class fighters from previous world martial arts tournaments were in that group and they were being slaughtered.

His daughter on the other hand watch every move the Ox Prince made with fascination. "Your stories were true mamma. I always knew that they were true." Hannah said her eyes tearing with joy even if her father was losing.

After a mere ten minutes the battle was done and doctors were moving in to take care of the injured.

Videl was panting heavily but still on her feet but to her amazement Gohan and Pan had yet to break a sweat. "That was too easy." Pan complained jumping up on Gohan's shoulders. "Daddy, can we have something to eat now?" Gohan chuckled as his daughter complained about being hungry.

"How?" Videl said getting their attention. "How are you two so strong?"

Gohan started to scratch his head trying to think about what to say. "Um... it's all in the warm-up?" Gohan said sounding a little shy. Videl narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me right now, Gohan!" She shouted startling the half saiyan who coward a little.

"Videl is scary." Pan giggled as Gohan backed away from the angry human.

But Videl was interrupted from her anger by a jolly laugh. "My you are a spirited one aren't you." The Ox King laughed as he walked up to the victors. "Strong, brave, and as quick witted as you are to anger. It's good to know that Gohan has such a good friend. And his own age for once. Your mother would have been very happy." He said smiling towards his grandson.

"Thanks grandpa... I think she would be too." Gohan said looking up to the sky, a soft smile on his face. Videl quieted, she knew better than to disturb someone while they are thinking about their deceased parents.

"Well then." The Ox King clapped after a moments silence. "How about that victory fest I promised you?"

* * *

><p>A large blanket had been set up in the royal garden with enough food on it for everyone who had showed up to the fights, other than those soldiers who had not regained consciousness after the fight.<p>

Videl was sitting beside Gohan and Pan, staring in a mixture of amazement and horror as they consumed an unprecedented amount of food. Each of them seemed to have the strange ability to eat four times their own body weight in one sitting.

"That was good." Gohan said patting his belly as Pan nodded in agreement.

"I had heard about the eating habits of Son Goku, but I had always thought that part of the stories was an exaggeration. I see we were wrong there as well." Videl, Gohan and Pan all turned her heads to see Hannah, the Roaster Princess. She had moved away from her father and her guards. The guards were too afraid to approach Gohan and his daughter. The Roaster King himself had yet to get over his shock at losing and the Ox King was still laughing about it.

"Oh... um... that was nothing. My dad ate a lot more... than I do." Gohan admitted back to his shy self since the fighting was over. His classmates' eyes widened at the thought of all the food it would take to satisfy such a man but all the Ox Kingdom people knew it to be true from seeing it themselves years before.

Hannah chuckled a little. "The three of you were amazing out there. But... you have a daughter, when you two are so young. When did you get married?" She asked Gohan and Videl.

It took a moment before the question sank in, at which time they both gained a healthy blush. "What!? No, no, no, we are not married! And Pan is not my daughter!" Videl shouted shaking her head. "She isn't even Gohan's, he adopted her."

Gohan seemed to look down at the comments unable to speak. 'Could she be?'

This seemed to have gotten the Roaster Kings attention. "But then... is the boy engaged?" He asked seeming to be putting a plan together. Gohan shook his head. "Well then, there are not that many princesses around that are his age." He said glancing at his daughter who looked down in shame at what her father was implying. Videl found herself fuming though she couldn't understand why. But Gohan didn't react, there was no need to. "Perhaps we could arrange..."

The Ox King cut him off. "There are no arranged marriages in the Ox Kingdom. Love is sacred and should never be forced for profit." He said seriously.

The Roaster King blinked. "But there aren't that many girls of higher birth."

The Ox King smiled as if thinking of a peaceful memory. "When my daughter first fell in love with Son Goku, he was just a strange boy from the mountains, he wasn't yet a hero, he was uneducated, and he didn't have a zeni to his name. But I gave them my blessings all the same." The Ox King then glanced at the Roaster King. "If you daughter, or any girl wants my Grandson's hand, then they have to earn it the old fashion way. In the Ox Kingdom, children are not possessions that can be bought or sold."

The Roaster King frowned, but whispers erupted throughout the gathered girls. Not only was Gohan smart and strong, but he was also a prince of a powerful kingdom, and he was single. Videl glared at the gathered girls that were looking at her friend like a piece of meat. Gohan flushed even further with embarrassment.

"That is... something." Hannah commented then she lowered her head. "I apologize for my fathers actions. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him."

"That's ok." Gohan said casually. "He hasn't done anything that bad anyways."

"Z-fighter vow # 73, forgiveness is the first step to repentance." Pan recited in a mater a fact manner.

"Pan..." Gohan tried to shush his daughter.

"Z-fighters?" Hannah said seeming a little more than just curious. "I had hear of them, but I never thought they were real."

"What are the Z-fighters?" Videl asked wanting to know anything that had to do with Gohan and his daughter. "Why have I never heard of them?"

"It's... not like it's supposed to be a secret." Gohan said nervously. "It's just... um..." Really it was supposed to be a secret. No one outside of the group was supposed to know the identity of the Z-fighters, or what they did.

The Ox King cut in. "It is just a story. Some people said that after the 23 Tenkaichi Budokai my son in law disappeared from the world to train with a group of elite martial artists in order to protect the world from space invaders. Supposedly any one of these fighters would be able to fight off an entire army with their bare hands." The Ox King laughing in his usual fashion. He was lying to them by telling them the exact truth. "It's just a story though."

Most of the gathered people chuckled a little nervously, they had seemed to buy it. But Videl looked suspiciously at Gohan. 'Just a story huh?'

Soon they moved on and were finally given their tour of the palace before getting back on the bus and heading back to Satan City. Videl spent the trip glancing at Gohan when she thought he wasn't looking. 'So, Goku and the Z-fighter. I finally have pieces to the puzzle.'

* * *

><p><strong>Someone sent me a message asking me if I had forgotten about this story. And the true this... yes.<strong>

**I've had this chapter sitting in my Doc Manager page for about three weeks now, but I had forgotten that I had ever wrote it, and thought that I must have just read it from someone else.**

**Given that, the following chapter looks like it is about one third the way done, but I don't really remember where I was going with it, and I can't seem to find my story outline notes for this story. I can't even remember what I was going to do, which is a bad sign.**

* * *

><p><strong>All of the Ox King's people were given names of different breeds of cattle.<strong>


End file.
